Roots in the Sky
by CreativeImagination
Summary: (PG13 for languageviolence) A young girl wishes her brother away to keep him from harm, little does she know she's about to become matchmaker for Jareth n' Sarah. OR will it all backfire?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

How Do We Live This Way?

With a sigh Piper walked down the grizzled cement sidewalk, which had been reduced to rubble long before her mother left. Even from a distance she could hear her brother's tormented cries which put a lump in her throat even before she got to her little worn-down shack of a home. She paused for a moment and looked up at the place she once called home. Now, now it was nothing but a prison, an asylum, purgatory even. She gradually turned the rusted door handle and pushed the creaking door open. The smell of rust clung to her hand, but that was the least of her worries. She crept into her own house and into her room.

The walls were gray, once white but now aged with time, eleven _years_ of time. The single window that occupied the wall was plagued with a mildew that, possibly no cleaner had ever encountered. The flooring, cracked worn cement, much like the sidewalk outside. A roach crept out of a hole in the wall and Piper watched it scurry around, looking for a place to escape. She shivered a bit, she'd always been afraid of roaches, even after living with them for so long. Daniel, her two year old brother immediately stopped crying and looked up at her. His dark brown eyes, perfectly round, gleamed wistfully at her.

She merely nodded and lay next to the boy, brushing his hair back with her nimble fingers. She pulled three granola bars out of her backpack which she'd stolen from the snack machine at school. Breaking them into small pieces she laid them on the bed next to the child but he didn't eat, not yet, he'd learned.

"Ready?" she whispered and the small boy folded his tiny hands into one another and bowed his head. "Whoever listens to us," she started "since there obviously isn't a God, I thank for the food that we've… come across. I ask for tonight to be less painful than the night before," she whispered the rest "because I don't know how much more Daniel can handle." She looked up, "amen." The little boy grabbed the food and quickly shoveled it into his mouth hungrily. Piper didn't eat, she knew that if the boy didn't keep his strength up that he'd surely die soon. Soon after he'd finished, the babe started whimpering and Piper cradled the child in her arms.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry," she hummed "I'm gonna sing you a lullaby. Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree top, the wind keeps blowin' but the cradle won't drop." The boy's eyes slowly but surely closed and soon he fell into a restful peace filled sleep. "Thank you," she whispered to herself glad that the boy had finally fallen asleep. Her stomach growled a bit but she brushed it off as an everyday occurrence and laid down next to the boy.

She awoke with a start as her drunken father made his way into the house. Piper clutched her brother close to her chest, praying silently that if he merely passed by she'd do absolutely anything. The door handle turned and she shut her eyes tight. _No_, she thought, _not again. Please, not tonight._ She heard the door _click_,open, and she saw the drawn-out outline of her father. A brawny man, burgundy hair that was buzzed so short that you couldn't make out the pigment anymore. His eyes, piercing green they were, told the story, he was drunk.

"Make your choice," he breathed in a husky voice and Piper looked over at the sleeping babe. Her, or him. She silently promised herself she wouldn't scream, wouldn't cry even. She'd just close her eyes and just wait for it to be over with. She nodded slowly, that's it, just wait for it to be over with and Daniel would be safe, for the night. She slid off of her mattress and walked towards her father. A lump formed in her stomach, why her? It was a wonder her mother had waited so long to leave, and then she came back and left Daniel there too. Piper followed her father down the hallway, stepping over beer bottles and needles. She never took her shoes off in that house, never once since her mother left.

"Lay down," he ordered as they entered his room. Piper choked a sob but did what she was told. Her father, the man that everyone absolutely loved was, like so many other things, not what he seemed. Joseph Williams, son of Toby and Sasha Williams, was manager of the town's tax office. All money went towards two things, beer and drugs. There wasn't a bit of food in the house, not even a scrap, so Piper had to steal from the school vending machines. But then if she didn't, her and her brother would starve. Joseph's smile grew as he saw his daughter's anguish. She feared him, he could tell, as he stripped the young girl of her clothing. Her ivory complexion, her radiant scarlet hair and emerald eyes drove him into a state of furry. Slowly, like a wild animal he crept upon her in her nakedness. Pinning her down, he slowly moved into her and watched her frightened eyes search for an answer to her pain. He smirked to himself, he had the power, he had the authority, he had control. He decided when her pain ended, and knowing Joseph Williams, he wouldn't end it until long the hours of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Piper dragged herself off of her makeshift bed, feeling sordid. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Blackish-purple bruises covered her neck and arms. She was sure she had more but she didn't bother looking at herself.

"Hurry up in there," Joseph called and Piper quickly brushed her hair and raced out of the bathroom. She quickly grabbed her school bag and rushed out of the house, not even kissing Daniel goodbye. Piper entered the school, had running all the way and practically collapsed in her P.E class. She dressed out and stood in line while her teacher, Mrs. Oelschl, made sure they followed the dress code.

"Piper," she snapped "I believe you wore that yesterday." The young girl lowered her head and muttered something about her washer being on the fritz. "I don't care," she snapped "you wash those clothes by tomorrow, do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," she whispered. They ran for a while and then went in to dress back in and shower. This was the only place Piper could shower, home wasn't safe and she had no where else to go. School was a small haven, well… sometimes. Piper dried off and dressed, feeling much better.

"Did you _see_ all those marks on her?" she heard as she walked past some of the dance team "oh shh, here she comes." Scarlet gave a smile and winked at her "hey there doll, how's it goin?"

"I'm fine," Piper said shyly "how've you been Scarlet? You still going out for the swim team?"

"How'd you hear about that?" she asked in surprise "I only told three people." Piper gave a small shrug and smiled kindly at her.

"People talk," she shrugged "I merely listen." The group of girls got quiet and all looked at her like she was insane. Slowly, Piper made her way to her locker and grabbed her stuff and left the locker room. The day passed, no one mentioned her dark bruises but then no one talked to her either. In English she did get a book thrown at her, it bouncing off the side of her head. She spun around, looking for whomever threw it but no one looked up. She knelt over and picked up the book. Its orange-red binding only caused the title's gold lettering to stick out more: _The Labyrinth._ She flipped through it and, catching her eye she flipped back to the beginning and started to read it. By the end of the day she'd finished the whole thing. Reading it, she realized that she'd heard the story many times before from her grandfather.

_Goblin King, huh? _she thought to herself _sounds like some fantasy the cheerleaders would come up with._ Nonetheless, something about this… goblin king, interested her. Soon she found herself walking back home in the rain. _I can't take much more of this,_ she was sure, _I'd rather die than live this way._ But she couldn't leave Daniel, not like this. By the time she got home, she was dripping wet. Coming into the house she noticed her father, passed out on the floor in his own vomit. She shivered and went into her room, where her brother was sitting quietly playing with a spider that made its way into the house. _It wouldn't hurt to try, _she thought to herself _and even if I didn't work, no one would know, right? _She took Daniel in her arms and kissed him, just in case.

"Daniel," she whispered and the child looked at her blankly. Her heart sank, she just **HAD** to find a better life for him. They just couldn't survive this way. "I wish," she breathed and closed her eyes "I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away." Nothing. Piper rubbed her eyes furiously trying to keep tears at bay. _Please, _she thought to herself _just let something happen. PLEASE. _She dug in her backpack and pulled the book out, flipping to the right page she prayed that there be something wrong with her words. Ah, there was. She closed her eyes again and clutched the babe close to her bosom, pleading with any divine power to give her just ONE break in her entire life.

"I wish the goblin king would take you away," she said in a shaky voice "right now."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Fits of Compassion

Jareth yawned and sat up, someone was summoning him. He groaned, it was to _early_ to be summoned, didn't people have any regard for him? Apparently not. He magicked on his clothing and appeared in what he could barely call a room. The walls looked as if they may cave in at any moment. A young girl stood before him with burning red hair holding a child with all her might.

"I'm sure you've heard it all so I'll just ask," she said quietly "do you take _care_ of your goblins?" Jareth frowned, this girl, this **_CHILD_** spoke to him as if he was nothing but a mere mortal. Normally, most people who summoned him fell to the floor and pleaded with him or showed **some** sort of courtesy. This girl reminded him a lot of… he quickly pushed the idea out of his mind, he didn't want to think about… **_her_**.

"I take care of my subjects," he said blankly "as long as they're respectful." The girl held the child out to him.

"Take him then," she whispered as tears started to roll down her face. Jareth stood there, dumbfounded.

"If you wish you may attempt to win the child-" he started but she shook her head as she sobbed more.

"Just take him," she whispered and turned away. As she did Jareth noticed large dark purple and black markings on her neck. He placed the child on the makeshift mattress and watched the young girl wipe her tears from her eyes. A noise came from the door and Piper's head shot up. "Oh no," she whispered "mom." The girl turned around and gave Jareth a pleading look. "Please," she begged "take the boy and go before **he** wakes up." Too late.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" her father's drunken voice raged and her mother's cracked and shrill voice pleaded for her children. "Hell no," he yelled "their mine." Piper growled to herself for how shitty her luck was and was vexed over what her could do. She froze as she heard steps come closer and everything seemed to be in slow motion for her. The doorknob slowly turned and with a _click_, came ajar. Piper held her breath as Joseph entered the room holding his mother by her hair. "What the fuck," he growled dropping her mother to the floor "Piper, grab your brother and get in my room, _now_." Piper just stood there, she wasn't sure if she was defying him or simply unable to control her body but she didn't move, not an inch.

"No," she whispered and his eyes blared fire.

"No?" he said, rage building up more and more "no? You **DARE** to disobey _me_?" Instead of lunging for her he went for the boy laying quietly on the mattress. "When I'm finished your gonna **BEG** that I order _you_." He showed a wicked smile to the boy now in his hand "wont she Daniel?" Piper's whole mind shut down, he couldn't hurt her brother, he just couldn't. Her mother watched helplessly from the doorway and Joseph started for his room, completely ignoring Jareth and his wife. His soul desire was to see his daughter suffer.

"No!" Piper screamed at the top of her lungs and grabbed Daniel out of her father's arms and backed away.

"Don't defy me," he ordered and Jareth watched, slowly understanding why the girl had wanted to wish the boy away. She didn't really want to give the boy up, that's why she began weeping, but it was the only way for him to live without being abused. _Do you take care of your goblins?_ Jareth shuddered, of course the boy would get better treatment than this. Hell, anyone would get better treatment that this… this was just… inhumane.

"Stay away from him," Piper screamed and set the now screaming child on her bed "don't you touch him, EVER, again." The man grabbed her, flinging her on the floor she covered her face with her arms but it wasn't much protection from his pounding fists. Piper screamed bloody murder as thick red blood dripped from her nose. "Run!" she screamed to her mother and the woman grabbed the babe and, running over bottles and such, locked her and the child safely in the bathroom. Piper seemed satisfied with her work, she'd gotten her mother and brother to safety for the time being, and now she was the only one left. When Joseph started unbuttoning her jeans she screamed and struggled for him to get off. "GET OFF!" she cried. She pleaded no, not again, not after everything…no. Jareth snapped out of his daze, his shock that anyone could DO such a thing and his face turned red with a heated anger. He stormed across the room and grabbed the man by the throat and slammed his sorry ass against the wall.

"You touch her," Jareth warned "one more time and I will kill you in the slowest, most painful way possible." Piper zipped her jeans back up and wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. Daniel could be heard crying from the bathroom and she assumed that her mother had snuck out of the bathroom window again, leaving Daniel to suffer whatever consequences. Jareth banged the man against the wall once more, knocking him unconscious and turned back to the girl huddled on the floor. Her face, reddened with blood and from crying was still soft, calm, almost collected. This must have been happening to her for a long time. He knelt down by her and touched her shoulder and she flinched, every part of her was in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly and she shook her head no. He wanted to go get the boy but he dare not leave her alone. Gently, he held out his hand to help her up. "I know your in pain," he breathed "but I shall take your brother and you back to my home and I'll make sure your both taken care of." Piper took his hand and he led her to the bathroom and opened the door. Daniel looked up from the floor and smiled. Piper started crying more and Jareth looked at her oddly as he picked the child up.

"He," she said trying to control her sobbing "he hasn't smiled in months." Suddenly they were in a completely different room. The walls were a light gray stone, rigged but not sharply cut. The comforters on the bed was a deep purplish-black as were the curtains that hid the large windows. Jareth set both children on the his bed and stepped into the his bathroom. He came back with three washcloths, a bottle of alcohol and a Band-Aid. He set the washcloths down on the bed and Piper automatically took one and started to work off the blood from Daniel's scratches.

"No," Jareth said firmly "give me that." Piper stopped and handed him the washcloth. Gently he took off all blood from the child's hands and face and the boy smiled. Jareth doused the second washcloth in alcohol and moved onto Piper.

"I can do it," she said but he ignored her and put it on a large cut above her eyebrow. "Ouch."

"Well if you'd hold still," he growled and she promptly moved away.

"I've been taking care of myself **_AND_** my brother for eleven years," she snapped "I think I sure as hell can wash my own face."

"What happened to the quiet girl I met moments ago?" he mused and continued taking the blood off of her.

"I'm not **_that_** shy," she whispered "its just, normally after… stuff like that happens, I'm always a little…freaked out." They didn't say anything for a long time. "Thank you though."

"Hum?" he looked up "oh, I'm sorry, I thought all you could do was be rude." Piper looked down at the floor and muttered something. "Pardon?"

"I _said_," she started "I'm sorry, I wasn't meaning to be. I'm just, I'm not used to people doing **anything** for me… at all."

"It's alright," he sighed and rubbed hard on one spot just to annoy her. He tossed the stuff aside and looked at their figures. The boy looked better fed than the girl, he assumed it was because she took care of him. "Are you hungry?" The boy squealed and clapped his hands wildly and Piper picked him up. As they left the room Jareth eyes the young girl closely. "When's the last time you've eaten anything?"

"Um," she paused for a long time. "Three or four days I think," she admitted and Jareth stopped dead and looked at her. "What?"

"This happens often?" he asked and she nodded.

"I've never gotten to eat much," she thought a moment "oh except last summer when I got a job so I could buy us some food. I almost got to eat everyday then." There was an uncomfortable silence and Jareth cleared his throat.

"You know who I am," he said "but what are _your_ names?"

"Oh," Piper stopped "I'm sorry, how rude of me. This is my brother Daniel, he's two and I'm Piper."

"And how old are you?" he asked glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"How old are **_you_**?" she asked and he gave her an odd look. "Isn't asking someone's age like asking them their weight or something?" Jareth laughed, which was a change since he hadn't laughed in years it seemed.

"I suppose," he smirked.

"Well," she said shifting Daniel's weight "I'm sixteen anyways, though I'm almost seventeen, but I'm sure that doesn't matter much since I'm probably going to act five for the rest of my life." Jareth smiled. "What am I supposed to call you?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"I mean," she paused "do I call you Sire, or Your Highness or something or do you have a name? Or should I treat you like someone their name I can't remember and not call you anything at all."

"Call me whatever you wish," he chuckled.

"Alright Whatever You Wish," she shrugged "that's an odd name I think but if that's what you'd like to be called, alright." Jareth turned around and gave an amused glance. "Alright," she said giving up the game "so what's your name?" He looked at her blankly. "What?" she asked "all they called you in the damn book was Goblin King, and personally I don't think you'd want me calling you that. I mean, I know I wouldn't like to be called, Boring Redheaded Girl With No Life or something."

"Jareth," he said shaking his head. She was… different. She had an interesting way of looking at things that's for sure.

"That's a nice name," she smiled "my great aunt named her second son that."

"Oh really," he said, not really paying much attention, more likely daydreaming. "Who's she?"

"Sarah Williams," Piper said giving him a sly glance. His expression completely changed and he quickly shrugged it off. "I know you know her," she said quietly "my grandpa was Toby, he told me the story."

"Oh really," he mumbled, seeming to get more upset with the whole idea of it by the second "so you already know what a cruel evil being I am, right?"

"Actually," Piper breathed and looking off into space as if she was reliving it "he'd always get mad at me."

"Why?" he growled.

"Because you actually made sense," Piper mumbled and Daniel pulled at her hair. "Ouch."

"What do you mean I made sense?" he asked turning around and Piper shrugged.

"You just did," she muttered "Sarah always sounded… bratty to me. And, I always got the impression that, you just did what she asked. And I always thought it odd how she'd always fall, or get trapped in something or whatever and she never hurt herself."

"But it was only a story," Jareth countered.

"Really?" she asked and started walking again "you don't look like just a story to me."

Author's note:

Acantha Mardivey: I'm sorry with the damn cliffs. I'm glad you like it, sorry it's taken me so long to fix.

Rosakara13: no prob.

LadyAniviel: thanks, I know I don't normally do the darker more… yeah, so its kinda hard to keep.

Alorindanya: thank you. And yes, I agree people like that need to be tormented. But, don't worry, he gets his in the end. -

Moonjava: thanx

Amber: First of all, - we have the same name. Secondly, I know its depressing, but lately with everything going on with me, I needed to get it out (and that's what I do with my writing). I know, sometimes I wish I could wish myself away, and I would but I think that maybe if I say the words and nothing happens, well, its kinda l like I won't have anything to hope for, ya know that maybe somehow I can get outta here… but that's just me.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Magic Coco Butter, Mutes and Pepper

The three of them came to the dining room though Piper only made it halfway through because she stood in shock at how enormous it was.

"You **_eat_** in here?" she asked an Jareth nodded.

"Yes," he smirked "the servants and myself use this room to eat in."

"Oh," she nodded "I thought maybe you just used it." She looked around at the marble flooring and the large table at the center of the room lit with candles.

"That'd be kind of silly wouldn't it?" he asked "me having this huge dining hall and eating here all alone."

"I guess," she breathed and he pulled a chair out for her. She smiled and took a seat, she really wasn't used to all this. Daniel was placed in a seat beside her and Jareth watched them both look around in amazement. "Your magick aren't you?"

"Me?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, yes, I suppose you can say that."

"But," she paused "what exactly are you? I mean, you don't **_look_** like a goblin."

"I suppose you think goblins are ill behaved creatures," he sighed "with no brains or intelligent whatsoever, right?"

"No," she admitted "I can't tell you anything about a goblin's personality, since I've never met one. But my grandpa told me that he didn't think you were a goblin because you didn't look or act like one, so I'm just asking." He admired how she thought of things, she couldn't judge anything until she knew for herself and everything seemed to have an off twist with her.

"I suppose its hard to explain," he muttered "I'm goblin, just not, all goblin."

"Oh," she nodded "I see." She shut her mouth after that, she didn't want to blankly say, oh, your mixed because some people were sensitive about things like that.

"And what are you?" he mused.

"Human," she said blankly "unless there's something I don't know. But from what I do know, I'm human." A few small goblins brought out food and set it in front of them and first thing Piper did was fix the food for Daniel. Jareth watched her gave the boy a plate first, then fix on herself. The young boy folded his hands into one another and bowed his head as did the girl. "Thank you for this food we've been given," Piper said quietly "and thank you for us being safe and comfortable and together. And thank you for Jareth who saved us. Amen."

"Is," Jareth started and the girl jumped a little "that something all humans do before eating?"

"Uh," she paused "some do I guess. Me and Daniel have been doing it since the night mom left him with us."

"Why?" Jareth asked as they finally started eating.

"Well," Piper swallowed "we never had an actual… religion. So we just sort of prayed to whoever listens."

"And this helps?" he asked.

"Gives hope," she shrugged "I pray when something really bad is going on. Which… was most of the time. Or when something really good happens."

"And you don't know what or who your praying to," he smirked.

"Nope," she smiled "but on good days I figure whatever it is, can't be too bad."

"Pepper," Daniel breathed and Piper's eyes widened as she looked at the small boy. "Pepper!" Piper covered her mouth with her hands and looked from the toddler to Jareth with shock.

"Piper," she sounded it out "PIE-PER."

"Pepper," the boy laughed and she hugged him nonetheless.

"Close enough," she smiled and Jareth watched them both.

"Can he not speak?" he asked after they'd both calmed down.

"He's never talked before," she breathed "never. He's always been too afraid." They finished eating and Jareth watched Piper as she cradled the young boy in her arms.

"Tomorrow," Jareth started "you will rest and then the day after you shall work for me." Piper looked up, her mouth open slightly in wither shock or confusion, a lot like… he blinked the idea away.

"You mean," she paused "I'll be a servant."

"Well," he shook his head "I wouldn't say that exactly. There are five other humans that I've taken in that work for me, cleaning, cooking and taking care of the children that are wished away. And I'll-"

"You mean you **don't** turn them into goblins?" she blurted out and Jareth laughed.

"Of course not," he chuckled "you can't believe everything you read you know." Understanding she nodded and he continued. "I will pay a small salary to you every week, and provide you with clothing, food and shelter. Is that generous enough?"

"Oh yes," she nodded "very. Thank you so much, I don't know how to tell you how much this means to me, to us." He laughed at her earnestly, it was nothing, **_really_**, but to her it was everything.

"Just," he paused "do what I ask and that'll be enough." The girl nodded and he got up, as did she. She took the babe in her arms and followed Jareth to a long hall full of doors. She set Daniel down on the stone floor since he was wriggling around to much. "Alright," he breathed "the first door is the nursery, the second one is yours. Most other doors are the other servants. The goblin servants quarters are down the hall, be wary, they can be quiet loud but I've warned them to be quiet in this hallway because of the babes. We have four children, they are five, three, one and seven years of age. Now Daniel may sleep in the nursery, most children do until they reach the age of ten and then are given a room of their own."

"Alright," Piper nodded and Jareth turned to leave.

"I'll send someone for you at lunch tomorrow," he explained and lingered a moment for Piper to say something. Before Piper could grab him, Daniel took a firm hold of Jareth's leg and hugged him for dear life. Jareth looked a little taken aback and Piper giggled a little and managed to pull Daniel off of him.

"Sorry," she smirked "he's a little emotional." Jareth merely nodded and left them there. Piper took Daniel in her arms once more and opened the first door in the hall. A large stained glass window was at the other end of the room, glass roses and vines made their way up the window and hinged together alone with various odd colors like lilac, indigo and jade. Five beds were made up, two of them cribs, the other three children's beds. A young boy looked up quickly as Piper entered the room. He smiled at her.

"Hi," she said "Do you work here?" The boy nodded and motioned to a crib for the boy. "Oh," she smiled "thanks." She kissed Daniel on top of the head and lay him in the crib. "Night, sleep well, alright?" He just yawned sleepily at her and closed his eyes. She turned back to the boy. "What's your name?" He covered his mouth and waved his hands around. "Can't you talk?" He shook his head. "Don't you know sign language?" He nodded. "Then what's your name?"

_My name is Luther,_ he signed quickly _are you going to work here too? _Piper nodded. _Good. There are five other human servants and a few goblin ones. Three of them are girls, Becky who's twelve, Eeva who's sixteen and Sonya who's nineteen. Two are boys, me and Freddy. He's eighteen and I'm seventeen. Freddy is gay by the way. _Piper laughed.

"I'm Piper and that's my brother Daniel, he's two," she smiled "I'm sixteen." The boy nodded.

_I'm glad you understand me, _he signed _no one else knows sign language. I talk to Jareth a lot though, only because he can read minds._

"He can?!" Piper worried a little, what if she thought something that made him mad or…

_No, no,_ Luther's expression was a laid back one _he won't read your mind unless you give him permission. He's cool that way._ Piper smiled and Luther looked at her neck. _Come from a bad home? _

"You could say that," she shrugged "you could also say I fell down a flight of stairs. That's what I was planning on telling everyone."

_Well,_ he paused a moment _I think there might be some coco butter in your bathroom and if you put that on the bruises they'll go away. _

"Thanks," she smiled shyly.

_No problem, _he looked around at the sleeping kids _you might want to get some rest. Goblins will probably want to meet you once they wake in the morning so, don't be surprised if they come barging in your room at four._ Piper chuckled a bit and nodded as he waved her away. She slipped out the door and slipped into her new room. A smile crept across her face as she walked to the center of the room. A fire had been started in the hearth, in front of it was a soft green-blue rug. Her bed was a good size, with a beautiful headboard with carvings of goblins and other creatures she'd never even seen before. She had a bookshelf that was a little shorter than two of her, a dresser, a bathroom, and a closet. _Damn, _she thought to herself _this is what he gives **servants**? I'd hate to be a guest here._ She took Luther's advice and searched her bathroom and actually _did_ fine coco butter. She put it on all visible bruises and as she rubbed it in, it seemed like the black markings just rubbed away. She read the bottle:

**Comforting**

**Vanilla. Coconut. Basmati rice. And a touch of soft sandalwood. Together they're the inspiration for this rich and cozy sent.**

**Ingredients: Water (Aqua), Miracle Oil, Snakes, Snails, Puppy Dog Tails, Thunder, Lightning, Something Frightening, Vanilla, Coconut, Basmati Rice, Sandalwood, Honey, and a lot of other words you probably can't pronounce.**

Piper set the bottle down, wishing she hadn't read it in the first place. She shrugged it off and walked back into her room and saw that a dark green pair of pajamas had been left on her bed. She looked around, cautiously scanning her room for whoever might have left it there for her. But she kept in mind, things here were magick and not everything was going to be explained. She slipped off her old clothing and put on her nightclothes. She folded her old things and went back into the bathroom and set them on the sink. She came back out and sat on her bed. She smiled, she never had her own bed before.

Slowly, she covered herself up with the soft warm comforter and clicked off the lamp, though the fire still burned. For the first time in eleven years, she could sleep without being afraid. She clicked on her light once more and knelt by her bed and folded her hands.

"Alright whoever," Piper whispered "I asked for a break, and now I got it. And I know you're the one giving me this break but I ask to bless (or whatever you do) Jareth because, he's the one providing me with everything. So, just, if he's not happy with something maybe straighten it out for him, you know, karma and stuff." She looked up at the ceiling and smiled "amen." She soon crawled back into bed and covered herself back up. Turned to one side she quickly fell asleep, though she wished that she could stay awake to ponder the day's events. It was possibly the best sleep she'd gotten in forever. That is, until the goblins woke her.

Author's Note:

Acantha Mardivey: yes, I did update! Thanx a lot. I'll hurry and write.

Chaimera: Dynamic… wow… no one has used that word yet! Cool, thanks.

LadyAniviel: oh, you'll see what happens. Sarah's gonna have a good part in here, but… yeah, should be interesting.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Nobody Owns Me

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _Piper opened an eye and looked towards the door.

"Come in," she yawned and the door opened quickly and three very chipper goblins dashed in.

"Hello," they said in unison. Piper smiled at the three, she knew it was early (it was still dark out) but they seemed to mean well.

"Hello," Piper replied "I'm Piper."

"I'm Biag," the smallest one said. He looked more like a gremlin than anything with his ears flopping about like they were. "And that's Laume and Boon."

"Its nice to meet you all," she smiled and Jareth looked in from around the corner.

"What did I tell you about waking people up this early?" he growled and the three goblins all ducked down.

"Its alright," Piper said trying to keep his temper under control "I was aware that they were coming this morning. I talked to Luther last light." The four all looked at her oddly.

"How can you talk to Luther?" Biag asked "he cannot talk."

"Only Sire can communicate with him fully," Boon added.

"Cause he's got teleplay… telephone… tellepoleen…" Laume growled in frustration.

"Telepathy," Piper corrected.

"Yeah!" Laume clapped "that!"

"How did you manage that?" Jareth asked taking a step closer.

"There's something humans have come up with," Piper explained "its called sign language. I learned it when I was younger and I took an interest in it, especially when I learned my piano teacher was mute and had to write everything down. So I learned it to the point that I could say just about anything. Though last night I _did_ have a problem figuring out the word _goblin_. Unfortunately, that word didn't come up much in piano lessons." Biag laughed, his yellowish teeth gleaming from the light that still came from the fireplace.

"What's the sign for goblin?" Boon asked. Piper pulled her hair back so they could see and grabbed the tops of her ears with her index and thumb fingers, letting go of her ears but still looking as if she was holding them she moved her arms up as if she was letter her ears grow out long and pointed. The three goblins all tried it and laughed at themselves.

"Alright," Jareth growled "lets let the girl get some sleep, alright? She's not you guys you know? We're not ALL morning people."

"Sorry," they called in unison and waved as they left her room.

"It was nice meeting you!" Piper smiled as they left and Jareth entered the room. "I like the room a lot," Piper yawned "thank you."

"I was wondering," Jareth mused "if you know all these signs if I could read your mind and, possibly, copy the information." Piper paused a moment, well, Luther was right, he **_DID_** ask.

"I'll still remember it, won't I?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Of course," Jareth nodded "its just, I figure it'd be a lot easier for Luther to talk with his hands rather me going into his mind all the time." He paused. "If you don't mind I mean, I won't go into anything privet or memories or anything, just this."

"Sure," Piper shrugged "I see no problem with that." Jareth looked at her oddly. "What?"

"Are you not afraid of," he paused "**anything**?"

"Ha," Piper laughed "I'm afraid of a great deal. But you reading my mind so you can communicate with Luther because he doesn't have anyone else to talk to is right up there on the list with cute baby chickens and ice cream." He laughed a bit and rolled his eyes.

"Just," he said closing his eyes "clear your mind as best you can." Piper did, for the most part though she kept thinking about how odd her first day was already. But not in a bad way though, it wasn't everyday she got woken up by a band of hyper active goblins and got her mind read at four in the morning. But then, the goblins **WERE** very nice and Jareth was doing this for a wonderful reason. Jareth looked up at her and went back to concentrating. _Seriously_, Piper thought _grandpa MUST have had that story all wrong. There is no way that this guy scared Sarah, unless Sarah was afraid of chivalric men that saved young girls and babies from their abusive homes. Or if she was terrified of people that learn sign language so they can talk with someone since no one else understood them. _

"Or maybe she was just intimidated by older men," he mumbled and Piper have him a dry look. "I told you to clear your mind."

"Sorry," she chuckled "its hard to when I've got three jillion things going on at once." They didn't say anything for a long time and then Jareth nodded.

"Done," he smiled.

"Really?" Piper asked "already?" He nodded. "Dang, and it took me a year to learn all that too." He smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Just one of those perks of being fae I guess," he smiled.

"_Yeah_," she agreed and he started to leave.

"Well," he shrugged "get some sleep and, I'll send someone to get you for lunch." He didn't give Piper a chance to even say alright or anything, he just closed the door. She flicked off the light and settled back into bed, figuring that the fire in the hearth was magick since it hadn't gone out yet. There was ANOTHER knock at her door.

"Come in!!" she growled and Luther cracked the door a bit. Piper sat up and waved him in and he quickly started signing things but it was too fast for her to read. "Alright, hold on. Go slower."

_You taught Jareth how to sign!_ he signed a _BIT_ slower _Piper that's great! Thank you so much now I don't have to be weirded out by him reading my mind all the time. _

"Your welcome," she smiled "I take it you just saw his highness in the hall." He nodded and waved her goodbye and she snuggled back down to sleep. She waited a while, wondering if someone **ELSE** was going to show up in her room but no one did. She soon fell back asleep and slept all the way until ten. She opened her closet and saw it was filled with dresses and skirts and kaki pants. She looked through them and found a deep crimson skirt with black design at the bottom. She took out an emerald green shirt and a dark brown vest and set them on her bed. Looking in her drawers she found they were stocked with underclothes and she pulled out a bra and some underwear. Going into the bathroom with her new clothing she noticed that he old clothing was gone. She shrugged it off and ran a bath for herself. She hadn't had a bath since, forever, only because all school had was showers. She stripped her nightclothes and folded them nicely and set them on the sink. Slowly she slipped into the hot water, trying to grow used to all of this.

Jareth had watched the girl pick out her clothing for the day, she had impeccable taste. He'd gone a little far with the mind reading thing though. Unknown to her, he'd gone farther than just learning sign language. He'd looked into a bit of her past, a bit of her emotions and completely drowned himself in what she thought of him and the Underground. He knew he shouldn't have, but how could he help himself? She was right there, so open with everything, so blunt and creative with her thinking. He was sure if he asked her what she though she'd tell him, but, it would've been a little strange to ask her what she thought of him, his home, wouldn't it? Maybe not to her. But then again.

She held that same strength, that same, _power_ Sarah had. But she wasn't near as stubborn, no… that wasn't it, she **_was_** stubborn. Maybe it was just because she wasn't so proud. Yes, that's what it was, she wasn't _as_ proud. She was willing to show affection, gratitude, maybe… maybe even love? Jareth tried not to think about it but it just kept coming back to his mind. This girl, no, this young woman was captivating him so easily. She didn't exactly hate him either but Jareth feared he might make the same mistake he made with Sarah. He quickly promised himself, he wouldn't try to own Piper. If she wanted to be with him he would worship the very ground she walked on. And if she didn't, then he would just have to deal with it.

"But under no circumstances," he promised himself "will I try to own her."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Communication is a Lot like the Wind

Piper laid back and hummed happily to herself. After washing her hair and face she got up out of the bath and dried off. Slowly, she smoothed out her hair and tied it back. She slipped on her clothes and walked back into her room. Her ears perked as she heard the most beautiful voice singing. Slowly she made her way out of her room and walked towards the sound. It was strong and sweet all at the same time, so young and light and… perfect to the point that she couldn't fight the smile that came to her face.

"As the pain sweeps though, makes no sense for you," he hummed "every thrill is gone. Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you-oo-oo. As the world falls down." Piper looked into the library and watched as Jareth skimmed the shelves for something. He kept singing but once he caught sight of Piper quickly stopped and cleared his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said "I didn't mean to bother you." She bit her lip to keep from laughing at his jumpy expression.

"Oh no," he said giving a fake smile "is there something you wanted?" She managed to shake her head and started to walk back to her room. "Piper?"

"Hum?" she asked poking her head back into the library.

"Uh," he quickly thought of an excuse "would you help me for a moment?" Happy to be of help she nodded and came in as Jareth gave a worried expression. "Well you see," he explained "I've been looking for a book called _Letters to Earth _and I just can't seem to-"

"This one?" she asked picking it off the shelf and he smirked.

"Yeah," he muttered "thanks."

"Glad to help," Piper smiled looking around a bit "I mean, I know when **_I_** sing I don't pay attention to anything."

"Oh that," he muttered.

"It was great," she smiled "I didn't know you could sing. I thought only female fey could sing like that, I mean that _well_."

"Aw," he shrugged "you must not know much then."

"You'd be surprised," she smirked and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Really now?" he mused.

"Yes really," she said teasingly placing her hands on her hips "I **WAS** five once ya know." He laughed.

"If you think that all fae are cute and glittery-" he started.

"You're not like that," she said bluntly "I mean, well you know what I mean."

"What **_do_** you mean?" he teased.

"I mean," she paused "you **_are_** kinda glittery but-" she flicked some glitter off his white poet shirt "not, I don't know how to explain how I think to you. It's completely impossible." She waited a moment "you're not glittery like Tinkerbelle."

"How am I _glittery_ then?" he mocked.

"Hence," she said pointing to the glitter where he obviously poofed in "the glitter. I mean, everyone thinks … fae are cute and everything but they just aren't."

"Thanks," he muttered dryly though she noticed the amused grimace of a smile in the corners of his mouth.

"I mean cute like puppy cute," Piper chuckled "like, _HI_ _I'm gonna grant you three wishes_ cute."

"So what am I?" he asked and she paused a moment.

"Handsome," she stifled and stopped herself from adding I guess to make herself feel better. She felt odd saying anything about how he looked, it was strange enough that he wore TIGHTS and poet shirts but, glitter? In fact, it **_did_** raise some suspicion. "Can I ask a personal question?"

"Sure," Jareth murmured putting the book down on his desk.

"Are you straight?" Piper asked and Jareth burst into laughter. "I'm sorry but I gotta wonder with the tights and all."

"YES I'm straight," he said still laughing. Finally when he stopped he glared mockingly "are you?"

"Last time I checked," she grinned "but then that was a while ago so…" Jareth's eyes widened. "I'm kidding. Yeah I'm very straight. That whole, girls with girls thing kinda creeps me out."

"Why?" he asked blankly.

"Don't tell me your one of those guys that gets turned on by that!?" she said giving a disgusted look. She then smirked.

"I don't," he paused and fumbled over his words "I mean. I don't get turned on by anything." He paused again, "I **_MEAN_** I don't, I was just wondering why you dislike it so much."

"It's just weird," she said, still laughing "its like, guys on guys seriously grosses me out, but girls with girls don't seem as bad as guys with guys."

"Whys that?" he murmured.

"You ask a lot of questions you know that?" Piper said, pulling a book off the shelf and looking it over. He looked up at her, expecting an answer. "There's no balance."

"Huh?" he frowned.

"When a guy and a girl are together there's a certain balance," Piper tried to explain herself "because the guy has this whole, masculine thing were their supposed to be strong and charming and, all that other crap. And the woman is sort of graceful and sweet and, just feminine. And when a guy tries to act feminine… well, it just doesn't work."

"Can a woman be masculine?" he asked looking up and Piper shifted her weight.

"I think so," she muttered "better than a man trying to be feminine." They didn't say anything for a long time.

"You think very much for someone your age," Jareth murmured looking up from the book and Piper smiled.

"There you go again about my age," she sighed "I'm beginning to think you're fixated on it or something." They both laughed and Piper watched goblins scurry around here and there outside the room. After a long time Jareth put his book down and watched her. "What's it like to fly?" she asked suddenly and he brushed the glazed look off his face.

"To fly?" he repeated and she nodded. "Like being set free."

"I thought so," she smiled.

"Thought so what?" he asked.

"That yesterday," she gave a pure look of radiance "I flew."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

As the Pain Sweeps Through

Author's Note: This chapter I dedicate to Sightlessmuse because she got some seriously wonderful reviews!

"Maybe I'll teach you to really fly one day," he offered and Piper smiled shyly but didn't say a word. He swiped her mind again, slowly taking it all in. Such a bright child, full of ideas and opinions. She wasn't afraid to voice them either, no way, she would willingly throw them out at you. Something in her was different, different than anyone he'd ever met. A willingness to sacrifice herself for people close to her, and the willingness to take care of herself. A pure indescribable joy but also a deep black pit of sorrow. Everything she had was opposed by the exact opposite. Sweet and sour mixed together to create a twang of human imagination that couldn't be topped by any other man, nor fae.

"I think I know why animals don't worship God," she started and Jareth smirked, her she went again.

"Whys that?" he asked, eager to see what she thought.

"I think it's because they don't have the time," she sighed "there to busy trying to survive that they can't sit down and pray, or have church because in the middle of service, they'd get eaten." She paused a moment. "I think that's why I don't either."

"Because you might get eaten?" Jareth mused.

"In a manner of speaking," she mumbled and he's eyes grew. Had she been… he closed his eyes, damn humans. You didn't see fae going around molesting their children, though they did switch them out for human babes quiet often. But that wasn't the point. The point was, that if the girl was HIS he wouldn't had let anything ever harm her. But now she was his… wasn't she? He mentally slapped himself, _don't Jareth_, he warned _you'll make the same mistake you did last time and she'll pull away._

"I wouldn't ever let anything hurt you," he promised and Piper smiled. That was a first. Funny to think Sarah feared this man so, he was possibly the kindest man she'd ever well met. She had something sarcastic in mind, she was going to mutter that she'd say the same thing but she didn't think she could protect him from anything. But instead her body broke down and a few tears slipped out from under her now forcefully shut eyes. Magickally, Jareth closed the library door and took the girl into his arms. She held still, feeling as if he would possibly take advantage of her. Every other man would've, this she knew, but Jareth merely held her hushing her, telling her that it'd be alright. Somehow, she willed to trust him and clasped her arms around him. A little taken aback, yes, he wasn't expecting her to hold onto him so forcefully but perhaps it was because she needed someone. Needed… him, maybe?

"I would've died," she whispered and Jareth just nodded. "He would've killed me and Daniel, mom too maybe if she hadn't run first."

"Talk to me about it," Jareth insisted and set her next to the fire place. He sat on the floor next to her and dried away her tears.

"Mom left when I was five," Piper whispered "she'd started getting hit for coming home late and left soon after it started. But, she couldn't get work and started sleeping with people for money. The judge said it was no way to support me so I was left behind." Jareth watched the young girls eyes shine with tears as another trickled down her cheek. "Dad didn't hit me for the longest time," she said, her eyes far away "he told me he loved his little girl so much. How proud he was of me, me learning all I did." Rage started to show in the lines on her face and in her eyes, the deep hurt that had been inflicted on her. "It started small, just telling me things, how I was, what was wrong with me. It didn't happen much but, then it became more frequent until everything he said to me was about how bad I was. Then mom came back with Daniel and everything went good for a few days. But then she left again, she said that I…" her voice trailed off.

"She said I," she choked "I had become so barren and dead that she didn't want to end up like me. That dad had killed my soul or something and how terrible it was. So dad started hitting Daniel. And he'd cry and cry, never stopping. Then dad went on a trip and we stayed with my grandpa for a while. I think I was about fourteen since it was right after we got Daniel. And grandpa Toby told me this great story about my great aunt and how she overcame all this… this stuff just so she could get him back. And I thought," her eyes lit up "oh, how I wish to be like that. To be able to stand up to anything, so brave like her to get my brother back." She paused for a while.

"But the villain," she smirked as she wiped her face with her arm "I'm afraid wasn't up to par. At least, not for me. He didn't seem the Darth Vader type. He didn't kill anyone, he didn't hurt Toby, he didn't even TRY to keep the girl. It just seemed that he did whatever he was asked. But how scared Sarah sounded through the story, how… captivated she was by this, Goblin King made me feel like I could handle anything. All the way up until I went back home. And so I forgot," she whispered "and didn't bother trying to call or dream or wish or pray. I just lived, if you could call it living. But I always kept what Sarah did in my heart, how she'd give up anything for her brother, so I did too…."

"What'd you give?" Jareth whispered. Pipers' eyes gleamed thoughtfully, what hadn't she given up? Her food, her bed, her shelter? Her nights, her prayers, her every waking moment? But there was something else too. She'd taken things from the boy. She'd taken **_his_** beatings, his screams, his pain. His hunger and frustration, his nightmares. Her father had done something unforgivable, though it seemed that somehow she got past it all.

"Almost every night daddy would come home from the bar," she said looking at the floor. "He'd come home and open the door to my room, and most of the time I'd be lying there on the mattress next to Daniel, halfway asleep by then." Jareth looked at her forcefully and the only word running through his mind was how… how could this happen? To HER? This sweet little girl, no, this beautiful young woman. How could a man, her father, hurt her like this.

"I," she choked and cleared her throat "I never let him touch Daniel. Never once after I heard the story." Jareth didn't move. "He'd always ask though," she breathed "wondering when I'd crack and tell him to take the boy and give me one night of sleep. But I never did. I'd always find the strength to get up off of that mattress and follow him into the back room." Jareth watched as tears poured down her face. "I couldn't let him," she said smiling a bit "never. Because, I always thought, when we get older I may not be able to say, well I ran the Labyrinth and went through hours of hell to get him back, but I could say that I'd give anything for him." Jareth opened his mouth to say something when he stopped… someone was summoning him.

"Not now," he growled impatiently and formed a crystal in his hand. He paused a moment as he looked into the crystal orb. Piper noticed his shocked expression as well and strained to see what he was ogling at. "Sarah," he murmured and Piper's eyes widened.

"Nu uh," she said a smile creeping across her face. "Aunty Sarah is NOT calling you… is she?"

"Well she's the only one there," he growled and quickly snapped his fingers and Sarah appeared.

"Piper!" she shouted and embraced the girl like no other. "Piper your father has been looking all over for you and Daniel. He's been calling everyone, getting the police involved…"

"How'd you know I was here?" Piper squeaked.

"Two things," Sarah said pulling away, still grasping the girl's shoulders "one, I found the book in your room and two… your father mentioned something about being attacked by a man in… drag. I just put two and two together."

"Ahem," Jareth cleared his throat "must I change my wardrobe? It seems I'm being constantly accused of being homosexual."

"You," she growled and the fifty six year old woman rose to her feet "how DARE you steal my niece from her father! I ought to-"

"Steal?!" he raged.

"Here we go," Piper murmured.

"I did not such thing!" Jareth roared. "I **_saved_** her if anything."

"Saved?!" the woman answered "by taking her from everything she's come to know and love?"

"Love?" Jareth hissed "don't speak to me of love woman. You know nothing of it!"

"Guys…" Piper murmured.

"I know plenty," Sarah said as a matter o factly "more than your heartlessness could ever know."

"Hey people?" Piper tried again.

"I have never been so-" Jareth started his face red with either anger or embarrassment.

"SHUT UP WOULD YA?!" Piper screeched and both opposing forces stopped and looked at her. "God damn," Piper chastened "I've never seen two grown adults argue so much in my _life_."

"Young lady," Sarah said shaking her finger "you'd better not curse. You may be Underground but I am still your aunt and will gladly take you over my knee and-"

"I'm sixteen," she reminded her.

"I don't care if you're forty!" Sarah snapped "you will not cuss, is that understood?"

"Stop changing the subject," Piper mused "now is there a reason that you're here?"

"A reason?" Sarah seemed taken aback "what more reason do I need than to bring you home?"

"Home?" Jareth replied "she _has_ **no** home. Her father-"

"Thank you, Sire," Piper said cutting him off, ending with a slightly less harsh tone. Jareth glanced at her but kept his mouth shut, there were just some things he shouldn't interfere with and this was one of them. Two of the most stubborn people from Aboveground were about to engage in an argument and Jareth did NOT want to get in the middle. "Aunty," Piper said choosing her words carefully "I'm not going home." Ooo… bad choice.

"Yes," Sarah snapped "you are. Now come on." Sarah grabbed Piper's hand and lead her down the hall. Jareth followed behind them, keeping quiet for the time.

"You're not helping much," Piper growled at him and he smirked.

"Oh," he nodded "you wanted help?"

"Be gentle," Piper said, though she wasn't sure if it was an order or a plea. Jareth formed a light bubble in his hand and blew it across the room. _Oh that's helpful _she thought to herself but she watched as the bubble grew. It slowly incased both Piper and Sarah and became very solid. Jareth stood before the large prison and watched Sarah scream as Piper jadedly drummed her fingers against the crystal wall. She was not amused with his game. "That's gentle?"

"Well its better than tossing both of you somewhere," he growled "isn't it?" Piper watched as Sarah beat against the walls and shouted unfulfilling threats.

"I'm not so sure," she said dryly.

Moonjava: Aw!! Thank you! Your so kind!

Rosakara13: I shall.

Sightlessmuse: Thank you for putting more than four words! Yay! Peaches for you!

Hippie99: SO happy you liked it!

LadyAniviel: Thank you. And Sarah… she's gonna be pretty interesting let me tell ya.

Acantha Mardivey: AWW! :hugs:: you reviewed even though you already read it!! You rock!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Let the Games Begin… and End

Author's note: Just for you Acantha Mardivey, I put up every single chapter I've written so far for this damn story. So, there ya go, chapter eight AND nine shall be up as well. - JUST FOR YOU!

"Her age has made her mind weak," he noticed "she may not understand. She's too… adult. Maybe if I could…"

"Would you?" Piper pleaded "she is a little… upsetting… isn't she?"

"Pick an age," he smiled and a small bubble formed in his hand. Piper thought a moment, not a teenager, she wanted Sarah to be able to go back home, but nothing old either.

"Twenty-one," she nodded and Jareth smirked. Didn't his little Piper have the best ideas? He paused a moment, no, not his. **NOT HIS**. He let the crystal containing them both fall away and tossed the bubble at Sarah who, out of reaction, caught it. She froze. "How long will she have to stay like that?"

"About three weeks," Jareth smiled but Piper's eyes were not amused. "I don't wish to move the stars," he murmured "not for her, not again." Piper waited a moment and a small innocent smile came across her face.

"I'll play a game with you," she offered.

"It hardly seems worthy," he said rolling his eyes, trying not to jump at the offer to play a game with… her. He winced, what was coming over him? Falling for… a human… _AGAIN_! What was she anyways? A skinny, unloved piece of nothing tossed aside by her parents and most of her family. Maybe that's why he liked her so, because she _needed_ him. "_But_," he said slowly watching the girl's smile return "what did you have in mind?"

"Checkers," Piper nodded "it's the only game I know how to play, but I'm alright at it." He eyed her a moment.

"What's at stake?" he asked "three weeks of her frozen to…?"

"If I win I get a boon," Piper grinned "which of course, yes, is speeding up her un-ageing process."

"If I win," Jareth paused "what do you suggest?"

"Me?" Piper seemed baffled "that's not how it works, I'm not thinking up anything for you, your majesty. You must come up with your own reward." Jareth thought a moment, a sly smile slunk onto his face like a hungry rip eating away at cloth.

"A year and a day," he nodded "of your personal service to me."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Piper's eyes gleamed with amusement, "now when you say service, you mean…?"

"Simply you assistance," he grinned.

"In?" she pursued.

"In what?" he asked. Piper sighed at his playful behavior and crossed her arms.

"What sort of personal service do you _mean_?" she asked "because I'm not understanding here. Last time I checked, I already worked for you… well, I mean, tomorrow I will."

"You'll still work for me," he said "but most workers here only have five hour days. An extra three hours will be added on to you, with no pay, to assist me."

"In what?" Piper smirked.

"Whatever I happen to be doing that day," Jareth shrugged "for one year and a day you shall do as I ask, when I ask, as I ask. When you lose."

"_IF_," she corrected "_IF_ I lose."

"If," he shrugged "when, same thing." He offered his hand "come, we will start." They had suddenly appeared in the library and there was a table with a very nice checkers set on it. Instead of the typical black and white pieces, one set was crystal, one set was wood. Jareth pulled the seat out of Piper and she gave a dry stare. He made a mental note that when she lost, he'd be sure to make her smile and say thank you when he pulled out a chair for her. "Wood or crystal?"

"Wood," she said without thinking a second thought. He paused a moment and looked at her. Did she trust him so much with his natural element to give him the crystal pieces… or perhaps she wanted him to not have such plane ones. "Go first?"

"You," she mused.

"Ladies first," he reminded her.

"Age before beauty," she murmured and he smirked.

"Alright, alright," he muttered and moved a piece. Two moves later and she was **_ALREADY_** besting him. Finally, he made his way to the other side of the board. "King me."

"I can't," she smirked and he frowned.

"Why not?" he asked looking at the pieces she'd taken from him.

"Why," she laughed "your already king." She placed the piece on top of his other like it was nothing. She didn't seemed worried, or afraid or anything, just as if it was any other match. Slowly he made his way back and soon they were locked in a tie. "I don't think we can get the other," she muttered after an hour "truly, when there are only two pieces left on the board, it's very over."

"Then it is a tie," he warned. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat for a moment, he saw she had second thoughts. It was only three weeks, but then think about how angry Sarah would be when she got out. And then think about how she'd drag Piper's little gluteix-maximus all the way back to her father's house. And if she'd agree to the tie, well, at least she'd be bound to stay. Piper extended her hand and gave a 'well I tried my very best' smile. Jareth didn't understand at first, he wasn't sure if she was going to slap him or what but when she waited a moment with her hand extended like that he got the drift. Taking her hand she shook it, though it was odd shaking hands with a woman, it wasn't customary in Underground. "I've never lost before."

"Really?" Piper mused "neither have I." It was a good tie though and in many ways it was better than one losing over the other. Jareth nodded and lead her back to where Sarah stood, frozen. Jareth paused a moment and looked at her frozen, annoyed, figure. Her blackish-brown hair was plagued with star lit strands of gray. Though she was in her late fifties, she didn't look as if she'd aged much. And… something (perhaps her pride) shown in her. Jareth didn't think it was pride though, perhaps that childlike young girl he'd once danced with. Piper watched as years of age slipped away like so many papers in a storm. Sarah blinked and then frowned.

"Wow," she muttered "you two sure did take a long time."

"Believe me," Jareth sighed "I was willing to leave you here. But SOMEONE thought that I needed to be generous and speed it up for you." Sarah looked from Jareth to Piper.

"Wow," she murmured "is anyone else _really_ tired?" With that said, Sarah practically toppled over and Piper grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Whoa Sarah," she growled, struggling with the body "lay off the fast food next time you feel like passing out." Jareth helped her carry the now young woman to Piper's room and lay her on her bed. Piper's stomach growled and Jareth looked blankly at her.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Sure," she nodded and followed him down the hall "you know, I learned something again."

"Oh really?" he smirked glancing at her "what's that?"

"That life would be a lot easier," she smiled "if we all meet the other halfway." Jareth nodded a little and wondered if she'd try and tie more often. He really wouldn't mind it if she did.

"I suppose," he yawned and Piper looked at him as he struggled to stay awake.

"Are you tired?" she asked, seeming a little worried.

"Just," he yawned again "um… no, it's just," he yawned "I used a lot of magick speeding that up and" yawn "I don't…"

"Come on," she said taking his arm and he tried to stay awake. Piper gave a worried glance "where's your room Jareth?" He just yawned again. Then, slowly he pointed to a door a little ways down the hall. Piper struggled getting him all the way down there but she managed. Opening the door, she helped the sleepy goblin king into the room. He yawned again. She got him in bed, pulling his feet up on the mattress. Piper watched him as he looked at her through a sleepy gaze. She untied his boots and took them off, and set them aside. He yawned again. She pulled the blanket over his body and he started to doze off.

"Piper," he murmured as she started to leave his room, she turned around. "Go eat and" he waved his arm around like 'do whatever'.

"Thank you," she whispered softly which left a smile on the sleeping goblin king's face.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

I Need **_All_** of You

I don't suppose Piper had much luck in finding the kitchen, though she did find the library again. Soon, she found her way back to her room where she heard a great deal of yelling.

"Sarah," Piper sighed coming into her room and Sarah stopped.

"Piper I look like I'm twenty!" she shouted "what'd you let him _DO_!?" She sighed, this wasn't going as well as she thought it would. Sarah shifted uncomfortably for a moment and then narrowed her gaze. "Piper, you really need to come back…"

"I can't," she murmured but Sarah insisted.

"Your father has been looking all over for you!" she snapped "how grateful are you just to let him worry?"

"Grateful?!" Piper squeaked "grateful for a hungry belly and beatings? Appreciative for being told I was nothing and…and raped? I don't think so!" Sarah shook her head.

"Your being over dramatic," she started. Piper wondered if this was how Sarah felt about Jareth and no one believed her.

"Take me to a doctor," Piper stammered "go and see if I haven't been raped. He raped me Sarah, I don't care HOW much you love grandpa, his son is evil."

"No," she snapped standing to her feet "your wrong!"

"NO!" Piper growled "your wrong Sarah. I suggest you think about it too because I'm just not gonna put up with this shit. You're not my mother and you will not tell me to go back."

"You're coming back," Sarah growled narrowing her eyes.

"Don't you understand that I can't?!" Piper cried and Sarah's face softened. Piper didn't know why, perhaps it was because she'd never been understood either or… something else. Those words, Sarah couldn't believe her ears, Piper was using HER words. Maybe she really **_didn't_** understand. Maybe she was being over the top…

"Did you wish yourself away?" Sarah asked after a long time and Piper shook her head. "Then come live with me. You and your brother."

"I wished Daniel away," Piper whispered and Sarah sighed.

"Run it," she said simply and sat back down "run the Labyrinth."

"I'm bound to stay as well," Piper breathed and Sarah gave a confused look. "I'm a slave for a year and a day."

"WHAT?!" she snapped "that's it, I'm going to give that man a piece of my mind. I swear when I'm through with him he's gonna-"

"He's sleeping," Piper yawned "and I kinda own him Sarah…" Sarah shook her head. Jareth was evil, how could anyone, especially someone growing up hearing the story, think he was good? But then, someone could change in thirty-seven years, couldn't they? She didn't know, she'd changed quite a bit. Hell, she'd grown up quiet a bit. Piper sighed. "Just think about it," she muttered and left the room. Sarah lay on the bed and looked at the ceiling, what was she going to do? Her niece was insane, thinking she owned Jareth ANYTHING. A knock came at the door and Sarah sat up, a knock came again, a little louder this time.

"Uh," she paused "come in?" Jareth opened the door and looked in. "Oh," she stifled a smile and Jareth looked around a bit. "Piper went… somewhere, I'm not sure actually." He merely nodded and she felt a little worried, she'd never seen him so quiet.

"You want to bring the girl back," he murmured after a while and Sarah nodded. "I know you _feel_ the girl belongs Aboveground Sarah, but you **know** she doesn't. She can't survive in that house, she was being-"

"Let her stay with me," Sarah breathed and Jareth's eyes narrowed.

"_Now_ you wish her to stay?" he asked anger rising "why not when she was being abused? You'll save her from me but not from her father. Some family you are."

"I didn't know!" Sarah choked a sob and bit her lip to keep from breaking into fits of sobs. "If I'd known that she was being abused I would've saved her. You know I would."

"And what do I know?" he growled walking away.

"Jareth," her voice almost gave out and he stopped dead and turned around slowly, not really wanting to stay but something in her voice controlled him. "What happened between you and I should not effect Piper's fate. I have good intentions for her-"

"You have no say-" he started.

"Let me finish!" she snapped. Her voice grew kinder and she closed her eyes for a long time. "Do you care about her?" Jareth eyed her for a moment and she opened her eyes questioningly. "Do you?"

"I've given her somewhere to stay have I not?" he asked "I've given her food, a job… a new life."

"But do you care about her?" Sarah asked.

"I don't understand," he started.

"If she was crying would you comfort her?" she asked "if she needed help with something, like… like homework would you gladly help? Do you care about her Jareth? Like family or a friend? Not just someone to work in your castle, someone you actually care about."

"Once again," he spat "I wonder why you suddenly care."

"I _do_ care," she whispered "I love her. I don't want her to… I want her to grow up normal, well, kinda. I want her to have a _home_." Jareth looked at her blankly.

"Like you never had," he jeered. He wanted to hurt her, he really did. Just because she'd been so careless.

"Yeah," she agreed and this threw him off balance. "Jareth, I was…… I was stupid for wanting to take her back to her father. I didn't know he was hurting her or Daniel. If I'd known earlier I would've taken her from him myself. But I want her to be able to live, and to have a _real_ home and… a family." He's eyes rose up off the floor at her words. "So if your going to take care of her I need to know if your going to be her friend, or her landlord." There was a long silence and Jareth watched her eyes struggle not to shed tears. She _hadn't_ known.

"I can't take care of her alone," he said "she's a young lady and I am not capable of teaching her everything an Abovegrounder needs. And so, one week out of every month, she shall stay with you." Sarah eyed him, making him feel as if he needed to explain himself more and he kept on. "I care about her," he added "I mean, if I didn't I wouldn't have helped you or… just, many things. And I want," he didn't go on for a moment and Sarah waved her hand as in 'go on'. "I want this to be her home for as long as she wishes."

"You changed," Sarah smirked after a long time.

"So have you," he breathed. "I hear you have children."

"How did I know she'd tell you that," she grumbled to herself.

"I hear you named your son, Jareth," he smirked and she sighed putting her hand on her cheek.

"I see you haven't changed, _TOO_ much," she teased and he nodded.

"Of course," he smiled "fae don't normally change to great extents."

"I see you don't age to great extents either," she motioned to him and he gave a wolfish smile. It was nice that she remembered him so. "You never came."

"You never called either," he retorted and she gave a small shrug.

"Did I need too?" she asked and he sat down.

"Well if I remember correctly," he said good naturedly "I don't remember being invited into your home… though every OTHER creature in my Labyrinth was."

"Wait a second," she said holding up her finger "I distinctly remember saying **_ALL_** of you." Neither of them said anything and Jareth got up.

"I'd better go find her," he breathed "she's probably lost somewhere in the castle."


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Tag, Your It!

"Great," Piper muttered to herself "I'm lost somewhere in the castle." Soon she found herself in a room with loads of stairs going every which way. "Whoa."

"Like it?" Jareth asked and she jumped. "Did I frighten you?" She shook her head and looked up.

"What is the purpose of having stairs on your ceiling?" she asked looking up and Jareth laughed.

"To confuse, I suppose," he shrugged "I don't imagine I was of somber mind when I came up with it. But I've always kind of liked it so I've never been able to get rid of it." She turned to him and gave a proud smile.

"I think it's clever," she beamed.

"Well," he walked over the side "I wouldn't say clever but-" he came back over and watched as the young girl gave an impressed clap.

"You're such a show off," she teased and looked over the side. "I suppose I'd fall."

"Try," he said and sat down on the nearest step.

"I know you can't jump right?" she asked "it's against the rules." He gave a confused glance and she explained. "Sarah tried to jump and she said the WHOLE thing came apart. So you can't jump, or can you?"

"I guess not," he shrugged "it changes from time to time. Does what it likes."

"I guess that'll keep you on your toes," she said and closed her eyes. She let herself flip over the side and looked around. "Wow," she beamed. Piper flipped back over and seemed to turn a light shade of green. "That's enough flipping for me," she shivered "very clever though, very clever."

"I spoke to your aunt," he informed.

"Oh?" she asked "and I couldn't hear the yelling from here? I must be more lost than I thought."

"No," he smirked "we, for the most part, were very… well we didn't yell." Piper turned around and looked at him. "We talked about you, and your living arrangements. Um, we settled some things that we needed to talk about and I believe you and I will be playing checkers in another forty years." Piper smiled. "Oh, and one week out of every month, you will stay with your aunt."

"Really?" she asked "but what about the year and a day thing?"

"Its only a week, pet," he smiled "I think I can survive without your assistance for that long, don't you?" She nodded slowly. "I take it you didn't find the kitchen."

"Of course not," she smiled "with _MY_ sense of direction? Please, I'm surprised I'm not in China by now." She paused. "Though I'm sure even if I wanted to I couldn't get there from here, but that's not the point. The point is… aw geez… I know I had a point." He sighed and shook his head.

"You're an odd one," he chuckled and she smiled.

"I know," she beamed "so when is Sarah leaving?"

"Probably tomorrow," he said leading her out of the room "or whenever she decides to ask me. Which, knowing her, could be a good time from now."

"Do you still like her?" Piper asked bluntly and Jareth looked at her. "I'm sorry… was it rude to ask?"

"No," he lied "just caught me off guard." He paused. "I'm not sure, I haven't bothered with her in many years and…" Piper nodded.

"I understand," she smiled "I'm a girl, I know these things." He smirked and shook his head. "No really, I've had a grand total of three boyfriends in my life and they all… well I don't want to be mean or anything but… they were pussies." Jareth shot a look at her, his eyes amused though shocked.

"Would your aunt like to hear what you just said?" he teased and she gave a worried glance.

"You won't tell her will you?" she asked "you know Sarah, she'll end up making me call them or something and apologizing. They probably won't even remember who I am." Jareth laughed. "I'm not kidding! She will…"

"No," he laughed "I won't tell her, just watch it." She nodded quickly as they walked on.

"What about you?" she asked after a while and he looked at her. "I'm asking to many personal questions, aren't I?" He grinned. "I'm sorry, I'm just curious. Which will probably lead to my death but then I'm not a cat so…" She looked down "sorry, I'm rambling."

"No," he laughed "just very blunt. You say what you think."

"Not always," Piper admitted "actually, I don't say quiet a bit. I'm sure if I did I'd be in HUGE trouble."

"Whys that?" he asked.

"Well," she straightened her shirt out "I don't know if you've noticed but I'm kinda overly truthful. So mixed with my bluntness that'd become a big problem quick if I didn't keep quiet."

"Like?" he asked.

"Um," she paused a moment "my grandpa would always try to sing, and he wasn't much good at it at ALL. So one day while he was singing to me and Daniel I told him plainly, he needed to stop because his singing was going to make my ears bleed." She looked down at the floor and nodded. "Sometimes I wish I was quiet, mostly things I say bug people or make them thing I'm trying to get something out of them. Like when I like something someone does, I get all excited and am like, THAT'S SO AMAZING! And I guess that freaks people out."

"Not me," Jareth shrugged.

"But your not people," she retorted "your magick. I mean, I figure most people here are open to things."

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Just look at the way you dress," she teased and he narrowed his eyes playfully. He tried to grab her but she started to run down the hall. He paused and snapped his fingers. Piper kept running until she noticed she wasn't going anywhere. She looked down, she was floating a good three feet off the ground. She crossed her arms. "You know you take _all_ the fun out of it Jareth?" He was tapping his foot impatiently and she gave a cheesy smile. "Didn't I mention how great you look today?"

"That's it," he said acting like he was very angry "I'm taking you to your aunt." He started down the hall and she unwillingly floated on behind him.

"Aw come on I was kidding!!" she laughed grabbing the sides of the wall. "Jareth! Please stop I was kidding." She couldn't help but laugh though, it was funny. "Alright, alright, you don't dress funny." He kept walking. "In fact, its much more… interesting than what humans wear."

"Close but you lost it with _interesting_," he smirked.

"I'm sure what I wear is odd to you," she said trying to win him over and he paused.

"Keep trying," he teased as he turned around.

"You know what," she shook her finger at him "this would be considered cheating, now put me down right now or-"

"Or what?" he asked cocking an eyebrow and she gave an annoyed smile.

"Would you stop doing that," she grumbled and he smiled wolfishly.

"I'm waiting," he said tapping his foot.

"So am I," she said in a singsong voice. When they both stood, or in Piper's case floated, there for a while she sighed. "Didn't I already say you _didn't_ dress funny?"

"No," he said blankly.

"Alright," she nodded "you don't dress funny. Happy now?"

"Not really," he shrugged "but I suppose I'll put you down anyways." As her feet touched the ground she gave an overly annoyed smirk.

"You know," she smirked "tag must have been a lot of fun for you when you were younger." He laughed. "Seriously, if I could do that when I was younger, geez, if I could do that NOW I'd probably never be messed with."

"Want me to teach you?" he asked. Piper gave a shocked look.

"Magick?" she asked and he nodded. "Can you **_TEACH_** something like that?"

"You can teach anything," he smirked "you just need a little help."

"I guess if you feel like it," she nodded "you know, if you get bored or something." He narrowed his eyes mockingly at her and she smiled shyly. "Can you tell I'm excited?" He nodded. "Thought so."


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Bards in the Kitchen

Author's note: Hippie99, your it this time because you nominated me ::grins cause I feel loved:: though Sightlessmuse doesn't go unnoticed for how many times she reviewed (so nicely in fact) both of your reviews made me smile.

Piper had eaten and gone to bed soon after her conversation with Jareth. She'd become tired after everything and amazingly enough, bid Jareth good-night.

"I expect to see you," he said in a firm tone "nine in the morning in that nursery. Someone will show you what to do." With that he gave a small smile and a short bow "good-night."

"Night," she murmured after him as he walked down the corridor. She made a bee-line for her room and shut the door behind her.

"Where have YOU been?" Sarah asked blankly and Piper didn't answer, she was far too tired. She merely lay down on her bed and covered herself. Her face scrunched with a tired yawn and she blinked at her aunt sleepily. Sarah didn't say anything more, she curled up on Piper's bed and they both fell asleep. There was a slight flick against Piper's nose and she batted it away.

"Missy?" Boon tapped her skull "hey, hey girly, get up."

"Hum?" Piper looked up and gave a sleepy smile "oh, hi there, Boon was it?" The goblin blushed a bit and nodded.

"Yeah," he nodded "dats me. Won't ya come down to breakfast before work, girly?" Piper nodded, though she was still tired and got out of bed. The goblin merely blinked at her and then smiled. "I'll come back for ye. I ain't done waken up everybody."

"Oh," Piper smiled "well aren't you just a morning person?" The goblin giggled and rushed off, closing the door quietly behind him. Piper tossed her hair in a ponytail and found some jeans and a no sleeve white button up shirt lying on her bed. She grabbed a pair of white socks and some tennis shoes and was in the process of tying them when Boon returned.

"Ready girly?" he asked and she nodded. They walked down the hall in silence for a long time and finally Piper kicked in.

"What do goblins _do_?" she asked and Boon gave her an odd look. "I mean, Knockers mine, Jin grant wishes, Gnomes are lawn decorations…" Boon laughed.

"We play pranks," he shrugged "oh, and we is really good at music. We love to sing n' dance… what do humans do?" Piper thought a moment.

"Be dull I suppose," she shrugged. The goblin stopped dead in his tracks and gave her the most breath defying glare.

"You is not!" he growled "you is the nicest human dat I know! You ain't dull, you very… different."

"Oh," she nodded "you want to know what I can do?" She thought for a moment "I'm very blunt, and truthful. I like to write and play piano and climb trees and…" she paused "I like books."

"I can't read human," the goblin admitted and Piper gave an odd look.

"Well I can't read anything else besides English so," she shrugged. They reached the dining hall and Piper looked in. Boon pushed her though the doors and left her alone to fend for herself. Two girls sat together, whispering and giggling. Piper closed her eyes for a moment, reminded her too much of the school cafeteria scene. Luther waved her over.

_Hello Piper, _his eyes seemed understanding _how's your first day so far? _

"Can't complain," she shrugged "I woke up this morning so I can't say I'm doing badly." The boy next to him laughed. He lad jet black hair and brown eyes, his face was strangely thin but his smile seemed to reach as far as his cheek bones.

"I'm Freddy," he said finally and held out his hand "what's Luther signing now? I've gotten a bit of it down, but he really is hard to read."

"Oh I'll teach you," she agreed "if you like. I'm sure Luther would like for someone else to talk to."

_Maybe teach everybody? _Luther suggested and Piper nodded. It was plane to see that Freddy was, more or less flamboyant. His clothing was a lot nicer than what Luther chose to wear, or Piper for that matter. But Piper figured it didn't matter, she was working today and like hell did she want to be uncomfortable. A loud crash came from the kitchen and a curvy girl with maroon hair came stumbling out holding a large tray. The two girls in the corner giggled wildly as the girl struggled with the tray. Piper practically sprinted across the room and held the tray (or was it the girl) steady. Her gray-crystal eyes shown worry, as if she didn't trust Piper. Piper didn't blame her, no one else seemed to be helping, so why would she unless she was planning on tripping her or something? They both set the tray down on the table and the girl held out her hand.

"Eeva," she said shyly and Piper took it quickly and shook rapidly as if she'd taken one too many caffeine pills. She stopped and shook normally and gave a joking smile.

"Hi," she grinned "Piper."

"Um," the older looking girl with blondish hair snapped "can we eat now or what?"

"Your Sonya aren't you?" Piper asked and the girl gave a deep glare.

"Yeah," she almost spat "why?"

"Just making sure," Piper shrugged "I'm usually really bad with names." Food had been served (though it seemed they all waited for something) and Eeva sat across from Piper who was sitting next to Luther who was by Freddy. Sonya was talking to Becky about how the god Zeus would come to Earth in the form of a swan and seduce young girls.

"Who would fall in love with a swan?" Becky scoffed "I mean, even if it **_WAS_** a _talking_ swan, how could you even _think_ bout something like that?"

"Better question," Freddy pointed out "wouldn't it get in the way of… you know, I mean its not really natural or anything…"

"_You_ get past it don't you?" Sonya mused. Piper's ears grew hot, that was a very mean comment but she didn't want to raise any confrontation. She paused a moment, aw what the hell?

"I could understand someone falling in love with a taking swan," Piper blurted and they all seemed to look at her "I mean, I could but, think of the pick up lines!" Piper turned to Eeva and put her arm up on the table and leaned over. "Hey baby," she winked "quack." Eeva laughed, and so did Freddy.

"Swans don't quack," Sonya snapped and everyone looked to Piper.

"Then what do they sound like?" she asked "I mean, I know they don't quack but, I don't have a clue what noise they make. We don't have to be politically correct do we? I mean you weren't a moment ago…" Everything went quiet and no one said anything. It was one of those silences where if a pin were to drop you'd hear the air rushing past it. Freddy bit into an apple and Becky giggled.

"I got a CD player in my room," Sonya said after a while "this Friday I was wondering if you'd like to join our little party and sleep over in my room."

"Oh," Piper nodded "would that be just me and you or…?"

"Me," she smiled "Becky, you, and probably the boys if they're really nice to me this week. Would you like to come?" Piper thought a moment, argh, they had an 'in' crowd with servants!? Why couldn't everyone be friends? Why did people have to be so difficult? CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG?! Piper smirked, she'd never been one for letting the weak get trampled. Nor did she like this Sonya very much. And Eeva seemed like she was all alone, and she seemed so cool.

"I can't," she sighed "my apologies."

"Can I ask why?" Becky blurted and Piper shrugged.

"Can you?" she paused a second "oh, you wanna know why! I see. Well, I was actually planning on inviting Eeva here over to my room on Friday and sleep over in my room. And the boys too if they wanna come and sit around." Eeva, Freddy and Luther all looked at her like she had a death wish. Luther looked at her, almost admiringly while Eeva seemed a little embarrassed at Piper's declaration.

"Pish posh," Sonya smirked "I have the CD player, nobody is going to want to miss out on hearing all the songs from Aboveground."

"Boy do I miss rap," Freddy muttered sarcastically and Eeva laughed. Sonya shot her a look and she grew quiet.

"But if you wanted to," Piper said "couldn't you rap yourself? Or sing? Or play?"

_Piper, _Luther signed quickly _you must be crazy for going up against Sonya, but I can't sing, hell, I can't even make noise so what good could I do? I can't make my own music… _

"Can you whistle?" Eeva asked and both Piper and Luther looked at her in surprise.

"Can you understand him?" Piper whispered and Eeva nodded. "Its amazing! Three people so far! Luther your going to be a social bug!" Luther smiled. "Shoot, Eeva can help me teach Freddy and then maybe Boon and the other-"

"GOBLINS!?" Sonya screeched "you actually talk to those…. Things?!!?!" Piper nodded. "Your insane! Talking to those filthy… creatures."

_They seem better mannered to be than she is, _Piper singed and Eeva laughed, this time not stopping when she was glared at.

"I like goblins," Piper admitted "they're quite friendly and funny. Quiet charming creatures they are." Sonya gagged but quickly straitened up as Jareth entered the room.

_Good morning Sire, _Luther signed.

"Your Kinglyness," Sonya gushed and Becky bowed her head in respect.

"Hola!" Freddy said in a loud, almost obnoxious voice and everyone at the table looked at him. "I mean, good morning sir."

"Morning," Eeva almost whispered and Jareth put his hand behind his ear. "**Good** morning," this time in a louder tone.

"Mornin'," Piper mustered and Jareth sat at the head of the table.

"Morning," Jareth said blankly and put food on his plate. No one said anything, though they did start eating. Piper felt nervous about praying in front of people, she never had before, except Jareth but then he was magick (that whole openness thing).

"Thank you for this food," she said as quietly as possible "and for these wonderful people to share it with. And bless (or whatever you do) those that prepared it and provided it. Amen."

"Are you Catholic?" Sonya asked bluntly once Piper's head was up. Apparently, everyone had heard her prayer.

"No," she said quietly.

"I am," she said proudly and Piper just nodded.

"I'm Christian," Becky admitted.

_Me too, _Luther signed.

"I'm a bunch of odds and ends," Freddy smirked "I believe a lot of junk." Piper looked at Eeva though she didn't say anything and kept her head down.

"She's a witch," Sonya blurted and Piper choked on a piece of apple. It wasn't because of her religion, but how Sonya said it, so cruelly and hatful like.

"Really?" Piper asked looking at Eeva. She merely nodded. "Wow," Piper smiled at her "what kind of Wicca you practice?"

"Celtic," she said shyly.

"Ah," Piper nodded "so you believe in reincarnation **_and_** transmigration, right?" Jareth watched closely as Piper attempted to draw Eeva out a little, be more open. Eeva nodded, seeming a little shocked that Piper had any idea of her beliefs.

"What's transmigration?" Becky asked and Sonya nudged her from under the table.

"Transmigration is the transfer of the human soul into an animal or plant," Piper explained and looked back to Eeva "right?" She nodded and now a smile was forming on her face.

"I'm a Bard," Eeva explained and Piper smiled.

"Oh really?!" she grinned "you should show me sometime! I love poetry." This went on for quiet some time up until everyone left the dining hall and started work.

"Piper," Jareth said firmly and Piper looked up worriedly "today you'll work with Eeva. She'll show you how to work the kitchen and possibly help you find your way around the castle, though I'm sure your too far beyond help."

"Love that sarcasm, Jareth," Piper sighed and started clearing the table "it suits you."

Author's note:

Druids (or Dryads if you're a female) had three divisions.

-Bards: the poets (normally wore blue robes)

- Ovates: the prophets and philosophers (normally wore green)

-Priests: who wore white.

For more information please email me at: IdonyEllen at -

Morrigana: ::smiles:: aww, I'd glad you like it. I'm not sure how I got the dialogue ::shrugs:: guess the story just took over. Thank you!

WhiteSwan: Yeah, Jareth is a little… motherly isn't he?

Hippie99: ::smiles and runs around the room:: Aw, your so nice! I don't know how I came up with that, I guess my muse has been working his tail off (sweet fellow he is) which brigs me to another point… why are all of my muses guys?.... ::giggles::

Sightlessmuse: So do I, I've got a great pic on my comp of Jareth in that room (if ya want I'll email it to you). Piper's bluntness comes from my own I suppose, it's a trait in other people I admire very much. As for Sarah and Jareth, I really don't know. I'm not sure if I want to fix him with Piper or Sarah! Its so difficult ::growls annoyingly:: And yes, I updated quite a bit ::yawns:: but these stories is ALL I've been thinking about (I daydream FAR of often). I don't think I'll be stopping now. Yeah, poor Jareth being tired, poor dear. AND (good lord you reviewed a lot) I just HAD to dedicate it to you!! Look at how much you review!!

Rosakara13: sorry ye got lost.

LadyAniviel: glad to here you say so, and I don't KNOW who I'm paring yet! It seems that Jareth likes Piper (my story controls ME not the other way around it seems) but I think Piper's will gonna get it into her head that Jareth likes Sarah, and try to match them up. OH the humanity!

Chaimera: Sorry, I tend to leave them off oddly ::shrugs:: and thank you! I don't normally do a lot of sad, depressing openings (or stories for that matter) but lately… meh. And thank you, THANK YOU SO MUCH for not bugging me about spelling - I do it all the time.

Princess Consuela Banana Hammock: number one, me likey you name. Number two, caffeine is what makes the world go round.

Acantha Mardivey: now now, I updated ::shakes finger:: don't get huffy at me young lady.

LadyAniviel (again): I've been updating, why haven't you? ::ahem:: I better be seeing some chapters up soon young lady. Anyways, thanks for the review and yeah, I understand your busy (keep it up your doing wonderfully)

Acantha Mardivey (again): glad your happy love.

Acantha Mardivey (once more!): wow… you like to review don't ya love? Anyways, Piper is a little hyper, and yeah, she's blunt… very…very blunt. And stop giving the plot line away!! ::laughs:: that's **_my_** job hun, let me finish it lol.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Wild Child

Author's note: Dedicated to my wonderful friend (and editor) LadyAniviel cause she luvs me. !

"BORN TO BE WILD!" both girls sang in the kitchen while making lunch. It'd been a long, and, interesting day. Piper learned that Eeva wasn't as shy as she seemed, and she joked a lot. The song had started off innocent enough, Piper just humming the tune. Eeva started adding words and soon enough, they were bellowing out the song almost so loud the whole castle could hear them.

"Piper," Eeva smirked finishing the lunch trays "you think Jareth likes your aunt?" Piper shrugged.

"I don't have the slightest," she muttered "and my aunt has been acting as if she's allergic to him. I heard she's been locked in my room all day."

"Aw geez-" she muttered "that must-" but Eeva didn't get to finish because a five year old boy went sprinting through the kitchen followed by Boon, who was desperately trying to catch him.

"Hold that thought," Piper breathed and raced after the two. She quickly passed the goblin with his grubby legs and scooped the child up.

"NO!" the boy screamed "LET GO! LET GOOO!"

"Shh," Piper hushed the boy and he went quiet. "What's wrong?"

"He's gonna eat me!" the boy yelled "the goblin's gonna eat me!" Piper frowned as Boon collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

"That lazy bone is gonna eat _you_?" she asked blankly "he can't even fit your hand in his mouth and your what, four inches taller than him?"

"Sonya said!" the boy cried and Piper shook her head.

"Sonya don't know," Piper said rolling her eyes "Boon over there is a good friend of mine, he's trying to take care of you, not eat you." The boy looked worried still and Piper sighed. "I promise," she said "Boon, nor anyone else, is gonna eat you. Just cause they LOOK scary doesn't mean they are. You can't trust your senses here." Boon grinned, though he was still breathing rapidly. "So how about you and Boon go back to the kitchen and he gets some water and you a cookie, ok?" The boy nodded and she set him down. He took the goblin by the hand and they went off down the hallway. "Gonna eat him," she shook her head.

Piper stormed upstairs and opened the nursery door. Sonya was painting her nails while Becky was coloring with a young girl, about six or seven. She stormed across the room and stood in front of her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"What's your problem?" Piper growled "telling that boy Boon was going to eat him? You know how difficult it is to take care of little kids?" She looked up at her blankly. "I do. It sure as hell is hard and I'm sure Boon doesn't need a brat like you making it harder on him."

"Its just a goblin," she sighed uncaringly.

"HE'S a goblin," Piper growled "and a damn nice one too. You treat everyone that's different than you badly! Next time I hear you making things hard on someone I swear by everything good and holy that I'm going to punch your face in!" With that she turned around and stormed out of the nursery, pushing past Jareth who'd been standing in the doorway. She fumed and kicked the wall a few times until she leaned up against it and sunk onto the floor. "I HATE people like that," she growled to herself. She looked at the scuff on her shoe "god damnit," she muttered and put her finger in her mouth and rubbed her shoe a few times.

"Bad day?" Jareth asked and she jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No I'm fine," she lied and got up so she could start walking back to the kitchen.

"Piper," Jareth called after her and she reluctantly stopped. "Don't let her get to you," he whispered in her ear "that's why they do it."

"She's gonna get to me," Piper growled "and then I'm gonna sock her." Jareth sighed and started walking her back to the kitchen.

"Take a deep breath," he said tying to calm her "relax." She did as she was told and grumbled a few illegible words. "I think your aunt is hiding from me." Jareth smirked at her and she laughed a little. "Which is sad," he sighed "because there's a ball next week."

"Your hitting on her already!" Piper teased "good lord Jareth, at least take her to dinner before you try getting me some great cousins."

"Hey," he growled "I don't, I'm not…" he paused "I'm not trying to court her or anything. But she LOOKS my age and I HAVE to escort somebody now don't I?" Piper shrugged.

"I wouldn't know," she shrugged coming to the kitchen "I've never been to a party, let alone a ball. But I'll gladly ask her later." Jareth nodded.

"Don't forget," he said "in an hour your to go to the library."

"Yeah, yeah," she teased "I know. Year and a day, blah blah blah."

"And Piper," he said before leaving "calm down a little, ok?"

Author's note: I know, I know its short but Conner's kinda mad cause I won't kiss him. He says you gotta review nicely on my three latest stories or he's gonna give me writer's block. :Looks desperate: come on guys, I REALLY don't wanna kiss him, _per story_. Here's my replies to your last reviews.

Acantha Mardivey: I know, I can SEE you like to review. But I'm glad, SOMEONE has to tell me how I'm doin'. And its ok… er, Conner (my muse) says you can give the plot line away any time you want. :looks at Conner and shakes head: she's taken dude. :sighs: so sorry, he's being a slight pain today. Tell Will (Willish:giggles: I still can't get over that) tell him hi for me and not to beat up my muse, he can't control himself.

Rosakara13: thanks… I think. -

LadyAniviel: I know love, it's alright. I understand. But I AM hoping for that chapter, but take your time love, take your time. I believe your talking about your stories because, I keep bugging you about them:giggles: Naw, you don't sound weird, you sound… youish. ! Anyways, gotta go write some more, love ya!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Tattletales and Soap

**Author's note: This chapter is to ****Rilka since she is the one that told me that I'd messed up on my chapters. THANK GOD she noticed -**

Piper sprinted down the hall and slid across the floor as she scrambled into the library. Already she was late and it was her first day, and she panted softly as she tripped over herself to get into the room.

"Finally," Jareth muttered getting up out of his chair "I've been waiting for ten minutes."

"I know!" she apologized "I'm sorry, that five year old had a relapse and tried to beat Boon over the head with a broom handle." Jareth laughed and pointed to the very top shelf.

"There's a book up there," he said "its dark blue with red lettering and you are to get it." Piper gave Jareth a puzzled look and then nodded shortly. This coming from someone that could walk up walls, and he's telling her to get the damn book. But she did what she was told and climbed the latter. Looking around she finally found it, but it shot off the shelf when she touched it and he clung to it for dear life. So now she was clinging to a book that was floating a good three stories in the air but her finger tips. Jareth, on the other hand, was having a field day. He was laughing hysterically, and Piper let out an annoyed sigh.

"You are to get it," she grumbled to herself in a low mocking tone "get the book my ass." She looked down "Jareth, a much fun as this is, can I get down now, you think?" The book turned over and she screamed. "Brings a whole new meaning to light reading," she grumbled and the book lowered her a bit. "Um, Jareth?"

"Tell the book you want to go down," he called up to her and she gave him a dry look.

"**_TELL_** the book?" she repeated and he nodded. "Um," she tried to take a better hold of the book but it moved "whoa, uh, could you go down please?" It went higher. "JARETH!"

"It says you need to learn to fly," he laughed and she kicked the air. "Let go!"

"Let go!" she cried "are you insane? I'll fall!"

"Exactly," he smirked and she shook her head. "Piper, I order you to let go."

"I'm scared," she grumbled.

"Oh yeah," he rolled his eyes "LIKE I'm going to let you get hurt." Slowly, she closed her eyes and let loose of the book. She fell back and could feel the adrenaline rushing though her body, but she slowed rather quickly. She opened her eyes and saw she was staring at Jareth from upside-down.

"Oh your so funny," she teased "I'm laughing my ass off here, can't you tell?" He just smirked at her. "Let me down!"

"I don't know," he mused "I kinda like you this way. All the blood rushes to your cheeks, you look like your blushing."

"I am," she grumbled and he spun her right side up, though she was still a foot in the air.

"So you are," he smiled "any particular reason why?"

"Aren't I supposed to be doing something?" she asked blankly.

"Yes," he smiled "and you are doing a wonderful job of entertaining me."

"Ah," she nodded "that's what I'm here for. Because, you know, I knew I couldn't do anything important, I've got to be reduced to a jester." He set her down slowly and sat on his desk.

"Alright then," he asked "what would you like to do for me then?"

"Oh no," she mocked and did a handstand "I'd rather mess around. No work in that is there? I suppose if you can make a living off of being nothing but comical you should do it." She walked on her hands for a bit.

"PIPER!" Sarah snapped walking by the door and Piper fell straight on her back.

"Ow…" she griped "did you HAVE to go and do that?"

"What do you think your doing?" Sarah growled.

"A handstand?" Piper forced herself up on her feet and grinned. "Hey, you finally came out of hiding." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering what Piper might accomplish while she's here," Jareth smirked leaning over a bit and resting his chin on his hands.

"Handstands?" Sarah eyed her niece.

"Yeah," Piper mused "can't you just see me with one of those big floppy hats with the bells?" Sarah glared a Jareth.

"Wasn't. My. Idea." he held up his hands in innocence "she's the one that-"

"Me?" Piper tattled "you're the one that sent me after that evil book."

"Evil book?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah!" Piper smirked "I practically died! I was all the way up there!" She pointed to the ceiling and Sarah glared at Jareth. He looked at Piper a few moments and then pointed.

"Piper cursed!" he tattled. Sarah now glared at Piper and she smiled.

"Me?" Piper mused "curse? Of all people, thinking I'd curse. HA! What a-"

"Jareth," Sarah cut her off "you have any soap around here?" Piper squeaked and ran out of the library and Sarah ran after her. Piper rushed down another hall and dashing into a room, any room. The closed the door behind her and leaned up against it with a sigh. It was a bedroom, and Jareth was lying on the bed, strumming his fingers against the headboard. He opened his mouth, as ready to yell for Sarah and Piper shook her head wildly and folded her hands in a pleading fashion.

"Shh!" she hushed him "please don't call her, she'll KILL me." He merely smirked at her and she shook her finger at him. "You tattled."

"So did you," he mused and she went quiet. Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door and Jareth raised an eyebrow at Piper who covered her mouth with either fear or excitement. The footsteps drifted away and she sighed. "You can't hide forever," he smirked.

"Yes I can," she laughed "it's a big castle."

Author's note:cough cough: I'm kinda sick and Conner's been 'taking care of me'. Though I still come to school and such. He keeps giving me cough syrup though and its gross!

**Conner: Tell her to get some sleep and take her damn medicine :sighs: she's so hard headed sometimes. **

Kitsunekilala: Well I welcome you! I'm glad you've come! I hope none of us slightly obsessed Jareth lovers scare you away. Be warned, some of the girls get a little tempermental when it comes to Jareth (they love him a little TOO much.) -

Hippie99: Ah, sorry bout that, didn't mean to confuse. You really think so, bout Jareth n' Piper? I suppose I could…:grins: humm :thinks:

Morrigana: You like Eeva? She's based off of one of my best friends actually, maybe that's why.

NuPreacher: they are, but they also called the girl Druids that too. -

Acantha Mardivey: I hope so, I didn't think I was doing so well. YAY, sorry but I just HAD to put a ball in there. humm, courting :giggles:.

**Conner:sticks out tongue: a simple NO would have done nicely you know, you mustn't get hasty with me. Besides :clings to authoress: got my own. **

AHHH! GET HIM OFF ME:hides: anyways, thank you and I wouldn't go as far as amazing… or exquisite or great even. But thank you anyways. And tell YOUR Will hi for me -

**Conner: Acantha and Will, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes…**

Rilka: Thank you for telling me, I wouldn't have figured it out :laughs at self: so sorry. I've been havin' laptop troubles.

Sightlessmuse: Its alright. I know, Piper should sock her! And I never SAID Jareth would go after Sarah, its just she LOOKS about his age, he can't take a sixteen year old girl now can he? But then, he MAY like Sarah, so I keep you on your toes :laughs:

Rogue200315: Ok, don't go insane :laughs: I love that one too.

Theshadowcat: Thanks!

**Conner:sighs: again with the personal attacks. I ask for a tiny kiss and everybody jumps down my throat. Fine, see that I get nothing out of this! The authoress gets the praise, what do I get? Nada. And then they refer to me as an animal in heat :puts hand on chest: that really hurts, right here. Why can't the MUSE get some affection? I'd settle for a hug, geez. **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Hide and Go Seek

"Here's an idea," Jareth mused "let's play a game." Piper covered her face with her hands and moaned.

"Not another game," she muttered.

"Oh come on," he laughed "it'll keep you away from your aunt…" Well Piper couldn't refuse an offer like that so she nodded. "I'll go find your aunt, you hide and if she finds you, well… you know what happens if she finds you."

"We're playing hide and go seek?" Piper asked, cocking her eyebrow at a peculiar angle.

"Sorta," he shrugged and disappeared. Piper dashed in the opposite direction of her aunt and fled into the first open room she could find. Too bad it was Sonya's room.

"WHAT are you doing in here?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Shh!" Piper whispered "I'm hiding."

"From what?" she asked.

"My aunt," Piper muttered climbing into the laundry bin. "Don't tell her I'm in here, ok?"

"Of course not," Sonya smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. Piper thought a moment, this wasn't right. There was no way on God's green earth that Sonya could keep her mouth shut about anything. Piper climbed out of the bin and slipped into the laundry shoot. She went down a long silver shoot and tumbled out into a vat of dirty clothing.

"What are you doing, Piper?" Boon's voice was comical.

"Hiding," she breathed "if I hide down here, will you promise not to tell my aunt?" Boon nodded gratefully and Piper smiled and she burrowed into the clothes. "Thank you Boon, I owe you one." Moments later, Piper heard the door open.

"This is the only other way out of my room," Piper heard Sonya say. "She has to be in here some place." Boon scurried out of the way but Sonya pulled him up by the collar. "Where's the girl?" Jareth followed down the stairs and seemed to scan the room.

"Girl?" Boon asked "what girl?" Jareth sighed and looked around, wondering where Piper could be hiding.

"What girl indeed," Sonya spat "she's in here you little twit. You tell me where she is or-"

"Leave him alone!" Piper let her voice echo in the room and everyone got quiet. "We have your surrounded, please put the goblin down and put your hands on your head!" Piper could hear Jareth laugh and Boon's foot steps, so she was sure he'd been released.

"Piper," Sarah growled.

"I'm not Piper," she said loudly "I'm-" she stopped as Sarah pulled the clothing off of her. "I'm so busted…" Sarah grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged Piper out of the laundry bin. "HEY!" she struggled "I'm not FIVE you know, I can walk!" Sarah held a bar of soap up and Piper closed her mouth tightly.

"Piper," she growled and she shook her head. Jareth took the soap from Sarah's hand and she glared at him. "Jareth she is MY niece, and she needs to learn not-"

"I understand that," he said "but she is mine and I will deal with her accordingly." He looked at the three girls staring at him oddly. _Oh no_, he thought to himself. He'd said what he'd been trying so hard not to say. She is mine. Even Sonya looked shocked, which, wasn't surprising but either way he didn't like it. Sarah looked terribly afraid, her eyes wide, her lips firmly pressed together. Piper looked from Sarah to Jareth, over and over watching him look at her worriedly.

"She is NOT yours," Sarah breathed. Jareth's ego kicked in right then.

"I saved her," he snapped "she is mine."

"She's MY family," Sarah yelled "she's mine to take care of!" This went on for a while and finally, Piper had had enough.

"HEY!" she shouted "how about I belong to no one?" They both looked at her. "Since when have I become property? I AM a living being… aren't I? I don't believe I GAVE myself to anyone, I don't think anyone WON me. And, no body asked if I wanted to be owned by anyone either so why don't you just go out and buy me a collar?" Her eyes raged now. "I can understand a slip of the tongue," she said looking at Jareth "if you would have stopped there I would've understood. I may work for you, I may owe you my time for the next year but I don't recall being YOURS, your highness." Sarah smirked. "And you," Piper pointed "just because there is blood relation doesn't give you any more right than he does. It amazes me that you couldn't tell that my brother and I was being abused. **THAT** house should have been your first clue. And now you step right in, lets be parental to the girl now that someone I don't like is taking care of her. I don't care HOW old you are, I don't care if you're my aunt or great aunt or even my mother, you do not own me and you will NOT tell me what to do just because you have a problem with Jareth." Piper ran down the hall after that and locked herself in her room, and leaned up against the door.

"I hate this," she murmured.

Author's note: Here ya go guys! Hope you like it. Anyways, it's a week from V-day so go check out my info page, I may have something there for you.

RilkaGreenRider: Your very welcome, so glad you like it. Actually, Conner (amazingly enough) has been getting a lot of attention (its because he wines so much I think)

**Conner: I do not! **

Anyways- thank you so much and I hope you like the rest of the story.

LadyAniviel: Glad you like her - and I can't wait to see who Jareth gets either! Conner won't tell me! That sly pain in the ass him.

Hippie99: Aright, I've been asked a few time so I shall tell you what my muse looks like. Conner has honey brown hair (which is about shoulder length, its kinda wavy) and gray eyes, though they aren't like my eyes they're like a two year old's eyes, all clear and bright. And, he's probably 5'7 or 5'8 and is pretty skinny, though he does have a few muscles here and there. And I always see him with his brown jacket on, though every once and a while he'll take that off and leave it on my bed. And MAYBE, maybe I'll kiss him, just a tiny almost not there kiss ON THE CHEEK for Valentine's Day. Piper, I think she might be scared of a few things:giggles: great cousins.

Acantha Mardivey: I did update, and I DID get better.

**Conner: Well, I've been told I'm a tad childish :smirks: And you already hugged me (I didn't even ask you -) And I DID take care of her:coughs: though now I've got HER cold and :sighs: oh:smirks:; I know what's gonna happen to you on Valentine's Day. - Will has a very open muse, she talks far to often, but I'm not allowed to tell, sorry. **

Sightlessmuse: Poor Sarah, she's not a prick (your using my muse's favorite word) but I agree, the soap was a little much.

**Conner: You know, I could really get used to this whole being loved thing… it isn't that my authoress doesn't love me (I know she does) but she never tells me so. **

Rosakara13: He's a tattletale

LadyAniviel: Bloody, I still can't get over that word :smirks: anyways, I know, Jareth's a pain but he's SO cute.

**Conner:rolls eyes:**

I wish I could to handstands!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Soap + Tears Bubbles

A knock came echoing from the door and Piper wiped her face with the back of her sleeve.

"If you are Sarah and/or Jareth," she growled "then go away!" There was a long silence but the shadow didn't leave the entry way which indicated the being still stood in front of her door. She sat up and crawled across the floor on her knees and opened the door a crack. Jareth stood in the doorway, looking very sorry. She shut the door. He knocked again and she hesitated to open the door again. When she finally did she saw that Jareth had a bar of soap in his mouth. She tried to keep from laughing, she really did, because what he was doing was sweet. But seeing the most powerful being in the Underground, standing at her doorway, in full kingly garb with… with soap in his mouth was nothing less that comical. She was glad she was already on the floor or she would have fallen to it with laughter. He tried to protest for a moment, but suddenly the soap was gone. He hiccupped.

"Its not funny," he growled as he sat on her bed, ten minutes later, she was still laughing.

"You swallowed soap," she muttered wiping tears from her eyes "how is that not funny?" He hiccupped again and she smirked.

"I was trying to get you to forgive me," he muttered "sometimes I speak without thinking, my pride kicks in and-" she didn't let him finish.

"Its fine," she smiled "anyone willing to swallow soap, I mean… I know you didn't MEAN to swallow it but," she started laughing again. He glared at her. "I swear," she promised, even before he said anything "I won't tell a soul." A sly smile came to her mouth "except Luther."

"Piper," he growled.

"It isn't as if he can tell anyone anyways," she said lying back on her bed "except Eeva…"

"Don't," he warned and she gave a cocky grin.

"What are _YOU_ going to do about it?" she asked. He pondered this a moment and then grinned at her.

"I could do a number of things," he smirked. "Like make you work with Sonya for the rest of your life." Piper fell back on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She strummed her fingers against her stomach and looked up at him.

"That's all you got?" she asked. He hiccupped again and she got up. Pouring a glass of water from her pitcher she handed it to him. He took a deep breath and drank deeply. When he finished he looked up, satisfied with himself. He hiccupped again and bubbles escaped from his mouth. Piper burst into laughter and covered her mouth quickly, though her cheeks were turning a light shade of red, as were her ears. He sighed in frustration and Piper sat in front of him. "Do this," she said and she took in a deep breath and held it. He followed her example but got the urge to hiccup again. He did but no bubbles came out this time.

"I think my ears just popped," he muttered and she giggled quietly.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, though she thought it was the funniest thing in the world for Jareth to swallow soap. "I'm still telling Luther though." With that she dashed out of the room.

"Piper," he growled and rushed after her. She slipped down the hall, almost running into Boon in the process. Down the stairs, though the first set of doors and finally she reached…

"GOT YA!" he grabbed her around her middle and she screamed.

"HELP!" she laughed "I'm being kidnapped! Call 911! Call child protection services! Call… oh hi Sarah." Jareth dropped the girl and spun around and Piper ran out of the castle.

"Little cheat," he smirked. He had to hand it to her, she was besting him quiet well, but then he was going easy on her. Piper was hiding in the garden, he sighed to himself, she was smarter than most people credited her for. He searched for a while, unable to find her. Suddenly something latched onto him and he jumped.

"Scared ya didn't I?" she asked grinning at him. He was about to send her to hover above the bog for a few hours when she stopped him. "Bet you a dollar your hiccups are gone." He paused a moment. He waited a little longer….. no, no hiccups. He raised his eyebrow at an off angle and she smiled brashly at him. "Your welcome."

Author's note:sighs sadly: my mother (who's become freakishly religious lately) wants to make me move to Idaho so we can become practically perfect people and live in one of those sweet little towns where nothing ever happens. I just moved to Texas from Alaska about four years ago, and it was very hard for me to adjust (I think I still am). She's been thinking about it for a while but now she's sure we're gonna move soon. And now she wants to move again and I'll have to leave all my friends I've made here… I've been talking to Conner a lot about it, and though I'll still have email and Fanfic and everything, I'll still miss my friends. Conner says no matter what happens, I have him. I'm not sure how comforting that sounds to you, but at the time I really need a hug…

**Conner:wipes tears off authoress' face and hugs her: **

CrystalClear8050: Thank you very much, your too kind.

Hippie99: Jareth CAN be juvenile (:whispers: but I think that's why I love him so much) Well… I don't know. I suppose if I was in Piper's shoes maybe I would, but not if I was me.

Acantha Mardivey- Well I'm happy that your happy. And yes, amazingly enough I got better thanks to Conner shoving cough syrup down my throat. :giggles: but I got him back when HE was sick.

**Conner: Your very welcome for rubbing it in. :smirks: I'm sorry, I'm a bit of a romancer and I think its terribly adoring that you love Will so. (Ugh, there's that soul growing again.) Makes me wish I was loved , I mean, I AM loved but… you know how I mean it. :sighs: glad you liked the chapter. **

Morrigana: YAY Piper:giggles: sister-in-law. You know, I have a funny joke :ahem: Hawaii has everything, sun for the wife, sand for the kids and sharks for the mother-in-law. :giggles: sorry its lame I know but it just reminded me of what you said -

NuPreacher: Aw, thank you, Conner's been doing much better. -

**Conner:looks at Lora and gulps: Hi :hides behind authoress:**

Oh wow:smirks: I believe Lora is uh, intimidating my muse. -

**Conner: Huh? She is NOT. :Looks over at Lora: ok, maybe a little. **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

By Word of Mouth

_There were bubbles everywhere_, she signed the next day to Luther, though she made him double swear he wouldn't tell a soul. He was practically crying from laughing as Piper held Danielle on her lap. Jareth let her work with Luther and Fred that day, taking care of the kids.

"Pepper," the toddler giggled and she sighed.

"_Piper_," Freddy started "you think me and Luther should go hang around in your room, tomorrow? With Eeva too I mean."

"Like I've said," Piper shrugged "about two thousand times, whatever you want." Fred shifted a little and let out a sigh.

"I don't know," he murmured "I mean… Sonya-"

"What about me?" Sonya asked walking in with a basket full of clean clothes.

"Uh," the three looked at each other. "We we're just admiring your…"

_Hair_? Luther signed.

"Intelligence?" Piper lied.

"Your boobs," Fred said and both Piper and Luther stared at him blankly.

-

"Her _boobs_?" Piper asked once Sonya was gone "of all things you could mention, you HAD to point out her boobs?" Fred nodded. "Oh my god." Piper shook her head and laughed "Freddy you're insane."

"I know," he smirked "I try." Piper finished work, the day seemed to fly by fast and she found Jareth in the library.

"What entertainment shall I bestow upon you today, your highness?" she teased. He looked up at her from his book and nodded. He seemed engrossed with his book so she skimmed the library walls. A lot of old books, some in other languages, a few stories but she found one that interested her, **_Guide to the Underground_**. She skimmed the book, it had just about every creature in there. She smirked and looked for Goblins. She sat down on the floor and read the page:

_Goblins seem to have a moral code of their own. Though they can be harmful, they can also be quiet beneficial in the right circumstances. Can appear as animals, usually owls, fox, toads or insects. Their King-_

"What are you reading?" Jareth asked, leaning over Piper and she jumped.

"Nothing," she grinned a little and put the book back on the shelf.

"Ah," he eyed the book for a moment "I see. What PART where you reading?"

"Goblins," she shrugged and he smirked.

"Oh," he sighed "by the way, Sonya came to me with a complaint." Piper laughed because she already knew what she'd said. "She finds it disturbing that a gay guy is talking about her-"

"OK," Piper laughed "I know. We weren't though, Freddy just said that to freak her out."

"Well it worked," he muttered. Piper looked out the window, it started to rain and she sighed.

"Well, if your done," she mused and he nodded at her. Piper slipped into her room where Sarah was waiting.

Author's note: Sorry, Conner seems a little tired so I'm gonna get some sleep and so is he (he only sleeps when I do :shrugs:) anyways, sorry its so short and cruddy, but we sleepy, but I needed to get this outta my head. Next chapter will be that party on Friday, ok? And the next probably the ball, I'm not sure yet. Anyways, sleep time. Love you all.

P.S: ARGH! Sarah AGAIN? I love her and all but, in this story she's kinda a… (in the immortal words of Conner the muse) a prick.

**_Roots_** Theshadowcat: Don't know, ask my muse. Glad you liked.

Morrigana: I know, but I believe those free spirited types do not wish to be owned. I know I wouldn't, even if it WAS by Jareth… though it is very tempting.

Acantha Mardivey- I thought it twas very entertaining. :hugs back: I have a very good mind to curl up and take a nap instead of pay attention in Spanish… night night, and I'll talk to you on aim later hun.

Sightlessmuse- I know he was good taste in words. It amazes me because, he uses words in some things that I don't even know- I love Piper, and as you can see… well, this is turning out quite interesting.

Theshadowcat: Conner: Uh… I don't think my authoress would appreciate you rubbing against me. Even if you ARE a cat. Besides… cats scare me.

NuPreacher: **Conner: uh… :hides again:**

Good gods Conner. Whatcha afraid of? She's not gonna bite you!

**Conner: you don't know that! Anyone that says wittle… that has 'I'm going to smother you to death' written all over it. **

Your such a baby….

LadyAniviel: I thought it was funny, the soap thing. Bubbles… :laughs:gets evil glare from Jareth: uh… maybe I need to make him a little… less cute… before he kills me.

Jareth's PixiePrincess: Thank you. -

**Conner: see that? Sweet. How come YOU never say anything nice to me?**

I do. I just don't say the crap you want me to.

**Conner: Better be nice to me. I made you laugh yesterday. **

Ok, ok. :smirks: your sweet. Happy?

**Conner: no, but it'll do. **

Rilka: Thank you, I take it your laughing at the soap thing. :smirks:

Queen of the Damend- your so nice to lie about my writing like that :laughs: I know, Danielle kinda faded off into the background. But I figured that since Piper's been taking care of him for like… ever, that she'd want a few days away from him. And yes, PLEASE take Nick, he needs a home.

Hippie99: I know, I know, I love him too. I dislike Sonya I'm sorry but :growls: had to have a bad guy.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Parties and Homework

Author's note: This chapter is for NuPreacher, because he can smirk just as well as Jareth can. (And here I thought it was impossible)

"What are you doing?" Jareth asked, looking at Piper sitting in the library, papers spread all over the floor.

"Oh," she sighed "before Sarah left she gave me a stack of homework to show how sorry she was for attacking me with soap…" Jareth looked down at it, it was fairly easy but Piper seemed frustrated and tossed it back in her folder. "I need a break anyways…" They talked a little, but Jareth finally brought up the 'party' Piper was having. "Its not a party," she sighed "its just… me and Eeva, and maybe the guys… maybe some goblins. God knows they won't show though, Sonya won't let them."

"You'd be surprised," he smirked. She shot him a glance and he smiled at her, even wider this time.

"Did you do something?" she asked accusingly.

"ME!" he put his hand on his chest "of course not. Piper, how could you accuse me of such a thing?"

"Oh," she patted his hand "I'm so sorry. Why, how dare I accuse you." They fell silent for a moment. "Do you wanna come?"

"What?" he asked, a little shocked that she asked but glad never the less.

"Do you wanna come?" she asked again "I mean, just… hang around." He paused a moment.

"It'd put a damper on things," he said, trying to be realistic "I'm king, they'd be too worried about me hearing something I didn't need to be hearing or… something." She paused.

"Can you change into something else?" she asked and he gave her an odd look "I mean, besides an owl." He nodded. "Then why don't you come? They won't even know your you!"

"And who, pray tell, am I going to be?" he asked, eyeing her carefully.

"Just be a goblin," she shrugged "come up with a fake name and say you wanted to 'stop by' and introduce yourself." He shrugged.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eeva had already gotten to Piper's room, with a bag full of gods know what. She tossed it on her bed and sat on the floor.

"So," she started but a knock came to the door.

"Hold that thought," she breathed happily and skipped to the door. She opened it a crack and saw Luther and Fred standing there with blankets and pillows piled high. "Finally!" Piper yelled and opened the door wider "look Eeva! Their finally moving out!" Eeva laughed and Piper let the two in.

"Your so funny," Fred muttered.

"I know," Piper beamed. "Eeva, what the hell did you bring?" she laid upside-down on her bed.

"Junk food from the kitchen," she started "three horror books, an Ojai board…"

"A what!" Freddy screeched.

_This should make for an interesting night, _Luther signed. Another knock came to the door and this time Freddy grabbed the door. Two goblins looked in, one was Boon, another one, they hadn't seen before.

"HEY!" Eeva called and Boon gave a sly smile.

"Who's the pip-squeak?" Fred asked in a dry tone and Eeva tossed a pillow at him. Eeva liked goblins, she said they were wonderfully charming creatures that got no respect.

"Jaden," Boon said and gave Piper a funny look. She smiled at him, Boon knew it was Jareth, he was helping though. She smirked.

"Well, Jaden," she said "your very welcome…"

**_Author's note_**: Happy (early) Valentines Day! Won't you be my Valentine? Well… almost all of you are girls so… I think that'd be a big N-O. - That's ok though, I'm going to write a lot this weekend and see if I can't maybe get Conner to come to the movies with me. AH! For those of you that have muses, and need a little help, here's some info. An Artist's Guide to Muses: http: Mardivey: I don't know either, that's why I put it I think. I wish I had snow lol.

**Conner:hides behind Acantha: ok, I'm desperate. I'm being harassed by other writer's muses and my authoress isn't helping me. HIDE MEEEE! **

Queen of the Damend- thank you. And your welcome for Nick, I'm sure he's got a lovely new home.

Theshadowcat: define… 'action' :giggles:

NuPreacher:smiles: Wow, a smirk that could rival Jareth's… I'm impressed, not many people can pull that off.

**Conner: authoress :growls: get me outta here! **

:sighs: but as wonderful as your smirk is, I must implore that you harass my muse less.

**Conner: Oh yeah, ask NICELY, that's gonna get a lot done. Here I'll trade you, you get your muse off me and I'll give you my authoress. **

:slugs Conner: Oh, REAL gentlemen like Conner. You can't go around, GIVING people away.

**Conner: you do it to muses**

Yeah but they need homes. I don't, there's a difference. And, FYI, I don't belong to anyone…

**Conner: you belong to me. -**

……: looks around blankly: have fun Lora.

LadyAniviel:glares: ok, Jareth is apparently ticked off :looks down at ropes: so uh… while I try to cut myself out of these, review would you? Lol


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Dare to Tell the Truth

**Author's note**: Alright, so I only updated one story this the other day. But I've been sick so bear with me. And hey! I got my hair cut! It used to be all the way down to my butt, now its at my shoulders (its kinda layered). I kinda miss my hair, I feel like a boy… oh well, I've always been a tom boy.

"Thank you," 'Jaden' said simply and both he and Boon walked into the room.

"I can't believe you brought an Ojai board, Eeva," Fred teased "where'd you get that anyways?"

"Market," she shrugged "you wouldn't believe what they got down in that goblin city."

_Let's DO something, _Luther signed.

"What do you guys feel like doing?" Piper asked, closing the door behind Boon.

"Let's play truth or dare," Fred said.

"Oh no," Piper groaned while everyone else agreed "I hate this game."

"Aw come on," Eeva said "you'll be ok. Let's play switch then, so if you don't want the dare someone gives you you can go back and pick truth."

"Alright," she said hesitantly "Fred got the idea so you first Fred, truth of dare?"

"Truth," he smirked.

"Aw your such a baby," Piper groaned and thought a moment "how far have you gone?" Eeva smirked and Luther looked at him.

"Ok dare," he added and Piper laughed. It went that way for a while and finally it was Piper's turn.

"Alright," Boon said "truth or dare, Piper?"

"Truth," she said and the small goblin grinned at her.

"Most embarrassing moment," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok," she got real quiet "we had a choir concert at school one year, and I buckled my knees the whole program. I ended up getting too hot and fainting. Too bad I fell on top of the piano…" They all laughed. The night went on and the conversation switched to that of the ball.

"Should be interesting," Eeva said "Jareth hasn't had a ball since forever."

"Yeah," Fred said "and we're going to go through that pep talk again. Don't DRINK after fae, don't EAT after fae…"

"Why?" Piper asked.

"It BINDS you to them," Boon said "if a human eats after one I mean, or drinks. Sometimes they try to trick you into eating or drinking something, so Jareth tries to be sure you guys don't eat anything at the ball."

"Well that makes sense," Piper said "I mean, I wouldn't want to be bound to anything…"

"Technically you are," Fred said "I mean, for about a year anyways you are to Jareth. Which is really kinda funny." Fred smirked and Eeva laughed a little, even Luther seemed a bit amused.

"Its not as if you do anything anyways," Eeva shrugged "just, sit around and talk to him. But then, I guess he gets bored."

"That would be a logical explanation," Fred said "I mean, to why he wants you around so much."

"Ever think that maybe he likes her?" Boon spoke up, seeing that Piper was kinda getting beaten up on.

"As friends?" Fred said, taken back "I don't think the Goblin King wants to be friends with a human. I mean, as cool as you are Piper, I don't believe it for a second."

_I do_, Luther signed _I talk to Jareth all the time and he treats me like a friend. Why is Piper any different? _Piper didn't say much after that and finally 'Jaden' spoke up.

"Aren't you friends with Boon, Fred?" he asked and Fred nodded. "Well why can you be friends with a goblin and Jareth can't be friends with Piper? What's the difference? Boon is a different species than you."

"Yeah but Jareth is higher," Eeva said "he's king."

"Can we not talk about this," Piper muttered and they all looked at her. "I'm sorry, I know that everything you guys say makes sense. He's king, and he's another species and just everything… but I think Jareth's my friend. He acts like one to me, more than anyone I've ever known before and if he didn't care about me I don't think he would have bothered to, well a lot of things." 'Jaden' smiled at her but she still seemed a little upset. After they all went to bed Piper got up and went out on the balcony. She felt like no one really got her, that even if she explained to them they wouldn't really get it. This made her overbearingly sad.

"What's wrong?" Jareth asked coming out onto the balcony after a while.

"Nothing, go back to bed," she muttered.

"I can't," he said "your up."

"SO?" she growled and then grew quiet.

"Is this about what Fred said?" he asked "about us being friends?"

"No," she lied.

"Because we are you know," he said quietly and she shrugged. "Piper?"

"It just bothers me," she sighed "that I get friends and they don't even, don't even understand me."

"Piper," he sighed "I've lived for a very long time. And in your life, your only going to find one or two people that 'get' you." He looked at her reassuringly "Some people don't even have one."

"Like?" she asked almost glaring at him.

"Me," he smirked "did you not hear them in there? They have no idea who I am." Piper turned back and looked at the sky again for a long time.

"I get you," she said quietly and he looked at her. "I have no idea why, but I do…" Jareth smiled at her and took her by the hand.

"Come on," he said stepping up on the balcony.

"You've lost it haven't you?" she asked "I can't fly."

"I know," he said "I'm going to teach you." He let her hand go and motioned for her to come up on the ledge, she did. She looked down and gulped. "Ready?" she shook her head no and he smiled. "Good."

"I can't-" she started and he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't say that," he said "only makes it harder. Now, on the count of three, jump."

"Jump?" she asked "no way, I ca-" he glared at her.

"You can," he said holding his hand out to her and she looked at it. He wasn't wearing his gloves like normal. Her eyes trailed up his arm and to his face, his eyes shown bright in the dark, almost like cat eyes. "Trust me." She bit her lip and took his hand in hers. "One," she closed her eyes, "two," she took a deep breath "three…"

**Author's note**: I managed to write this, sorry guys. Been sick and I seriously need a break. But uh, got my hair cut, and I'm really hoping Conner will cheer up. He's been a little down today.

Lyn: oh, and NOW your sarcastic too:laughs: I swear, I need to write something that'll get you to say more than ten words. Then my life's mission will be complete- Thanks for the review by the way.

Rosakara: Thanks!

Musicgirl141: Thank you, thank you -

Sightlessmuse: Glad you thought it was funny

LadyLuck: Aw, thank you! I feel loved! And uh, Conner says thanks… it seems he can't type right now, he's uh, a bit occupied by his 'fan club'. Why is it my muse gets more attention than me:shrugs:

Acantha Mardivey: Jareth:glares: something funny?

ANYWAYS (who let him in here again?) and don't do that to Conner :laughs: he'd speak for himself but it seems he's scared to talk right now.

Theshadowcat:laughs: I know what ACTION means. - Thanks for the review, I'll try to write a REAL long chapt. for you for tomorrow.

Jareth's PixiePrincess: It seems a lot of people's muse's like Conner. - Well, at least HE has a Valentine

**Conner: Thanks guys! **

Hippie99: Um, my goblins say they're offended but simply went back to work (terrible memory you know) Anyways, glad you liked, more to come.

Sightlessmuse: HA-HA, your too kind.

LadyAniviel: lol, your annoying the Goblin King, how cute!

NuPreacher: **Conner: NO you cannot keep me! I do not want to play any games with you either! And more yet, I ain't your honey. NO NO NO NO NO! This is quiet enough foolishness young lady, now you seem like a nice girl but I do not like you in that fashion. So stop smothering me with affection, I dislike it.**

… Conner, that was kinda mean. Especially to Lora. She just likes you, is all :pats Lora on the head: its ok, he's just touchy today.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Flying High

_It might help if you open your eyes, _Piper heard in her mind _unless you want to fly directly into a tree… _She opened her eyes and looked down, she was flying. Better yet, she was a bird! A very large bird.

_What am I? _she thought to herself.

_I believe you're a hawk, love, _he thought gently. Piper moved her head and sure enough, a very large barn owl was soaring beside her. Piper smirked to herself (as well as hawks can smirk I suppose) and brushed the tips of her wing against the owl's face.

_Your it! _she thought mockingly and flew as fast as she could.

_HEY! _is all she heard from him because he let out a good screech. She did the same, though hers was stronger and louder sounding. She flew low to the ground, a large field in her view. Jareth was right behind her, gliding after her. Suddenly, almost comically she turned human again, as did Jareth. It was unfortunate that he managed to grab her in midair as the tumbled to the ground, laughing hysterically. They both laughed and Piper opened her eyes, she was directly on top of Jareth. She flushed.

"Well hello," he smirked at her seeing how embarrassed she was at her currant position.

"I won," she mocked, just to get him back for teasing her.

"Did not," he smirked.

"Did too," she said trying to roll off of him. He sat up as she rolled off him and grabbed her from the sides and began tickling her mercilessly.

"Who won?" he teased as she tried to escape. "Uh huh, tell me who won."

"You won!" she laughed "Ok! Ok! You won!"

"That's right," he said letting her free. Finally she stopped laughing.

"You only won because you cheated," she teased.

"Either way," he smirked "I still won." She ignored him and lay back to look at the sky. He looked up and then back at Piper. "What are you doing?"

"Wishing," she murmured her eyes closed for a moment.

"Wishing?" he asked "on stars? When you have a perfectly good goblin king, right here?" She laughed and propped herself up on her elbow.

"There are some things I'd rather you NOT know," she said "some wishes are privet."

"You do know that only drives me to find out more, don't you?" he asked and she nodded. "But I suppose if I asked you wouldn't tell me, would you?" She paused a moment.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't come true," she said "and its much too important not to come true."

"Can you tell me what its about?" he asked and she shrugged.

"What would you wish for?" she asked.

"Me?" he paused a long time "I don't know…" He paused "can you tell me?"

"I wanted to go to the ball with someone," she shrugged "Luther, or Freddy or… just someone." Jareth paused a long moment. "Yes I know Fred's gay."

"I wasn't thinking about that," he said.

"Oh," she paused "what then?"

"You know I already asked Sarah," he said and she nodded. "But would you dance with me, just once?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"Well," he paused "maybe more than once…?" She smirked at him.

"You know I would Jareth," she said. A smile came over her face and he looked at her funny, "what?"

"Nothing," he smirked and stretched out letting the wavy grass brush his forehead.

"Jareth?" she whispered.

"Hum?" his voice was soft now.

"Are we sleeping out here?" she asked.

"If you wish," he murmured halfway asleep already. Piper looked around for a moment and scooted closer to Jareth. It was dark and, even though it was terribly beautiful out, she was a little scared, though she wouldn't admit it. Soon she fell into the best sleep she'd ever had. Something cold trickled onto Piper's cheek and she smiled.

"Mummph," she muttered and rubbed the cool due off her face. A low chuckle brought her from her dozing state but she ignored Jareth and turned over.

"Piper?" he whispered in her ear and she batted him away "Piperrrr."

"Its TOO early," she moaned.

"What do you plan on telling your friends when they wake to find you gone?" he asked. Piper yawned and opened an eye, it was still dark.

"That I went for a walk and fell asleep in the most beautiful meadow," she yawned again "and didn't wish to leave just yet."

"What will you say when they chastise you for being out all alone?" he asked "in the night? Something could've hurt you."

"I'll tell them you were here," she muttered turning over.

"Ah," he mused "so your going to tell them you were sleeping in a field with me… I'm sure they'll understand that." Piper opened an eye and rolled over. As she did she found that she was back in her room.

"I wish you'd warn me first," she whispered across the room at 'Jaden' and he smirked at her as he climbed back into his bed.

"You two sure were gone a long time," Boon muttered without opening an eye "I covered for you Piper when Fred woke last night."

"Oh thank you," Piper whispered "I owe you one." Book smirked at her but shook his head.

"No, no," he smiled "it was my pleasure. As long, of course, you tell me what happened later."

"I can tell you now," Piper teased "I slept in a field with the goblin king." Boon's eyes shot open and he looked at 'Jaden'.

"She makes it sound worse than it is," he defended.

"I'm just repeating what you said," Piper mused and went back to sleep as Jareth attempted to explain what had happened to Boon.

Author's note:giggles: funny huh?

Acantha Mardivey: Jareth! You be nice to her!

Jareth: and now **YOUR** going to tell me what to do:steps closer to authoress:

Conner: hey buddy, back up off my friends :stands in-between Jareth and both girls:

sorry… he's slightly temperamental about who messes with me, or Amie for that matter…

Jareth:pushes muse out of the way:

HEY:shakes finger: you big bully. Don't pick on him just cuz he's smaller than you:hits goblin king on the head with a rolled up paper: bad goblin king, bad!

Jareth:takes paper away: I'm not a dog. I'd just appreciate it if your muse wouldn't get in my way .:vanishes:

…:whispers to muse: who let him in anyways?


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

The Ball

Conner's note: There you go Amie.

Piper looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, for a tomboy she looked presentable. Her dress was a nice green color, to bring out her eyes. Personally, she disliked dressed but to go to a ball… she would've gone with no clothing at all.

"HURRY UP!" Boon yelled.

"You know girls," Freddy mused and Piper was sure Luther added is own opinion as well. She opened the door and all three of them stared.

"Hi… guys," Piper said slowly looking at how they googled at her. "Are you guys ok?" Luther nodded and Fred smirked.

"Wow," Boon breathed "never seen such a pretty human." Piper blushed, she wasn't supposed to be pretty… she was never pretty. She'd always been, grass in hair, bare feet, ripped up clothes Piper. Eeva walked to the door and tripped a little, Piper smirked.

"How do people WALK in these things?" Eeva mused looking down at high heels "by the gods… I don't think I'll be dancing with anyone tonight."

"That's ok," Piper whispered "I was gonna take my shoes off downstairs and hide them anyways." Eeva smirked.

"You look nice," Eeva said.

"You too," Piper breathed. Eeva had a dark red dress on, assenting her hair. You would have never known she was human. "Ready?" Eeva nodded and they started down to the ballroom. Jareth had already given his speech about not eating/drinking anything (about a million times). Sonya made her way down the stairs and looked at the boys.

"Don't you two look nice?" she gushed. Becky followed in a light blue dress, earrings to match.

"You look cute, Becky," Piper managed before Sonya glared at her. "You too Sonya." She rolled her eyes and went off to the left.

"Aren't you going in?" Becky asked.

"I gotta wait for my aunt," Piper said "I want see how uncomfortable she is before she goes it. She won't dare show it in the ballroom."

"If she's worried how come she's going with Jareth?" Fred asked.

"Because," she smirked "that's the only way she'd get home." Eeva laughed and watched as Sarah strode down the hall with Jareth holding her arm.

"Piper," Sarah growled "you SO owe me." Piper shrugged as they both stopped outside of the doors. Piper looked at Sarah, light pink dress, silver leaves in her hair… she seemed pissed. Jareth didn't seem to be paying much attention. He had blue streaks in his hair, black tights, and a blue coat over a lesser blue shirt. Piper noticed, a LOT of glitter. But Piper had noticed, goblins liked shiny things, even their king did. He WAS handsome though… more so than usual. She noticed, Jareth was looking at her.

"You look lovely Sarah," Piper beamed trying to keep Jareth from gawking at her appearance like Luther, Fred and even Boon had.

"You too," she smiled "so much… difference."

"Well," Piper moved "better get inside. And of course, you two first." Jareth smiled at her, it was a warm smile, not the usual type he used which was supposed to worry you. No, this one was wonderful. The two went inside (though Sarah looked as if she was going to scream) and Piper waited a moment.

"Eeva?" Fred offered his hand and Eeva smiled at him. It was a friendly escort but it was better than none at all. Sonya walked up to Luther and Piper, Becky following behind.

"Luther," Sonya gave a light curtsy "would you escort me in?" Luther looked at Piper, as if to ask her opinion. Piper looked at Becky. She deserved to have a nice time, poor girl. She was always getting beat up on by Sonya. Luther seemed to grasp Piper's idea and offered his hand to Becky (though she was much younger than him). Becky smiled and took it and they went in after Eeva and Fred. Sonya looked at Piper, annoyed with what she'd done. "You don't have an escort either." Piper shrugged.

"So?" she asked.

"So if you go in without an escort everyone'll look at you funny," Sonya said. Boon scrambled down (in the oddest little suit Piper had ever seen) the hall and stopped in front of the door.

"Yous want me to escort yous in?" he asked Piper and she paused a moment.

"Maybe you should escort Sonya Boon," she said kindly "it isn't that I wouldn't love you to, but she seems more worried about it than I am." Boon smiled and offered his hand politely to Sonya who looked at him in disgust. With a sickened expression on her face she practically stormed into the ballroom. Piper shrugged.

"Alright," Boon smirked "yous want me to escort you now?" Piper took the goblins outstretched hand and smirked at her best goblin friend.

"Of course," she said kindly "I would be honored." Boon blushed.

"Aw," he shuffled his foot on the ground "you don't gots to complement me Piper. Yous the one doin the honorin'." She didn't get a chance to retort because the goblin had pulled her through the doors. A few people looked, and then more. They seemed… not shocked, nor disgusted but amused. This beautiful girl with… with a common goblin. Sarah covered her face with her gloved hand as Jareth turned her around on the ballroom floor.

"What is she doing?" she muttered.

"Being herself I believe," Jareth mused "and doing a fine job of it."

"She's walking in here… with Boon…" Sarah breathed and Jareth nodded.

"Yes she is," he said simply.

"That doesn't bother you?" she asked.

"Why should it?" he asked "it means she's not stuck up. It means she's kind to all creatures, not just the higher ones as myself. She reminds me of someone… who could it be… humm…" Sarah gave him a dry look. "I recall you befriending Hoghead, a monster and Sir. Didymus…"

"Poor Hoggle," Sarah sighed "he must have identity crisis all the time with you calling him the wrong name."

"I know Hoggle's name," Jareth sighed "I do it to annoy you."

"How generous of you," she mused.

"What is she DOING?" Fred asked and Eeva shrugged.

"I have no idea," she laughed "but its flipping her aunt out. Along with Sonya."

"Dance?" Boon asked and Piper nodded. They went across the floor, dancing as well as any goblin could, especially when his partner was four inches taller than him. The music stopped and Piper kissed Boon on the head.

"You dance wonderfully," she smiled at him "thank you for dancing with me." He gave a low bow and departed and she walked over to Eeva.

"Your insane!" Fred said "all the fae are looking at you."

"So?" Piper and Eeva asked at the same time then looked at the other and laughed. "Let them look." So the night went on, and Piper, Eeva and Becky mostly stayed with Luther and Fred. Though Becky danced with Boon once and Eeva talked with him while getting a drink. Piper paused… a drink? Eeva shouldn't be drinking anything! She turned around but it was too late, a blond haired man was standing next to her, his hand ground her wrist. Piper turned to catch him but he formed a bubble around his prize. The other fae didn't seem to mind, as if it was just another day, another thing that happened so often. Piper scrambled up to him, Sarah too.

"You can't," Sarah started but Piper hushed her. Telling a fae that they couldn't do something was NOT going to help the situation.

"Excuse me," she said but the fae just looked at her. "Um, that's my best human friend in there… can you let her go?" It blinked.

"He doesn't speak English," Jareth whispered and Piper nearly jumped. He glared at Eeva "I told you…" He started speaking to the fae and the creature kept pointing at Piper. "He says he'll trade for you…"

"Fine," Piper said.

"NO," Sarah snapped "you are not trading anyone for anyone. NO."

"Sarah," Piper started.

"Piper," Jareth paused a moment "I won't allow it either…"

"You can't," she started and looked at the fae "look if you-" but it raised its hands like it didn't understand. She sighed. "you can't let him take her."

"She's bound," Jareth explained.

"I understand that," Piper cried, tears forming now "but isn't there a way?" Jareth paused and then spoke to the creature.

"He wants you to dance with him," Jareth said blankly.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"He says if you dance with him, he will let her go," Jareth paused "but Piper… fae, especially when you dance with them hold strong power over humans. He might be able to… seduce you…"

"I'll be fine," she said stiffly looking at Eeva.

"Piper…" Jareth growled but she shook her head.

"No," she snapped "I have to save her." Jareth lowered himself to her level and whispered in her ear so no other could hear him.

"If you are to keep from falling in love," he whispered "keep your mind on something… someone very dear to you. Don't let your thoughts waver from that person. Swear to me." Piper looked at him blankly. "Swear to me you won't fall in love." Piper put her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed.

"Jareth," she whispered "watch Danielle for me if something should go wrong."

"Piper," he growled.

"Jareth," she smiled at him "will it work if I think of a day?"

"A day?" he asked.

"If I was to think of the best day of my life?" she asked again "would that keep me safe?"

"If it was strong enough," he said slowly and she nodded.

"I can't swear," she whispered "but I'll sure try."

"Piper," he hissed and grabbed her by the shoulder "look at me." She did. "You are possibly the bravest young woman I have ever known. If you are to fall in love…"

"You worry to much Goblin King," she smiled sadly at him "don't fret. I'll be safe."

Author's note: MUHAHAHA! Poor Piper, and Jareth's worried about her. What a good friend. I wish I had friends like that.

Conner: Oh thanks…

I mean BESIDES you…


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

So What Am I Afraid of?

_Don't fret_, she thought bitterly as she went out onto the dance floor. The fae she had his hand round her waist, and his blond hair, his icy blue eyes distracted her. She gave one more glance towards Jareth who looked… afraid. Which worried her more because if _Jareth_ was afraid there **_HAD_** to be a problem. A song started and Piper was forced to look into the fae's eyes. _Oh dear_, she thought to herself, _this is gonna be bad_. Two minutes into the song she started feeling… odd.

_What's your name? _he asked her, the words echoing in her mind.

"Piper," she said quietly. He smiled and spun her around. She caught another gimps of Jareth. Piper paused a moment at the realization. Jareth. Jareth was worried about her.

_Swear to me you won't fall in love_

_That's a lovely name, _he thought to her _do you like dancing with me? _

_Swear to me you won't fall in love_

"I suppose," she said shaking the hazy feeling from her eyes. The song started to end and the man pulled her closer and leaned down. Piper closed her eyes for a moment, a moment longer than a moment but heard it again.

_Swear. Swear to me you won't fall in love. Keep your mind on something… someone very dear to you. Don't let your thoughts waver from that person._

"Hey," she snapped and pulled back as the music stopped "I said I would dance with you, not make out. Now, if you don't mind I think I'll go back to my friends. Thank you for dancing with me though." She quickly pulled away but when she looked around, it seemed her friends had gone off somewhere. _Figures, _she thought dryly as she walked off the floor _I risk being seduced so I can save someone from being bound forever and what do they do? Leave me. _She made her way out to the balcony and sat on the ledge for a moment, catching her breath. She shivered.

"That was brave," Jareth said and she jumped. "Did I scare you?" She didn't say anything. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Can you talk?" She nodded again and smiled a little this time. "What's wrong."

"It was too close," she said quietly. Jareth frowned and sat next to her. "Where's Sarah?"

"She went home after I told her you were safe," he said quietly "seems she can't stand me anymore than when I first met her. It really is a shame."

"Do you like her?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," he sighed "she's just, hey, stop changing the subject." Piper grinned a little. "What'd you think of?" Piper paused a moment, what **HAD** she thought of?

"Well," she paused "I thought a lot about what you kept telling me, and I looked over at you and Sarah a few times. And uh, not a whole lot actually."

"You thought about me?" he asked looking at her, surprised.

"No," she lied "I thought about what you _told_ me." He grinned at her. "Okay, so I thought about you. But I've never had anyone care about me before. You're the first person besides my grandpa that's ever been nice to me and Daniel. Since the first time I called you you've been nice, you've been my friend, so why not think about you?" He just looked at her.

"You're too strong," he muttered and she laughed. "No seriously, no one else would have risked that much for someone that would leave as soon as they saw they were off the hook." Piper shrugged. "I believe you owe me a dance, and since my date seems to have left me…"

"Of course," Piper smiled as they went back inside.

"You thought about me," he laughed again.

"You know what!" she asked in a teasing voice "you'd better be nice. I'll poke you."

"Oh your SO scary," he teased turning her around on the dance floor and then grinned at her. "But very lovely when you blush."

"I'm not blushing," she lied.

"Oh," he nodded putting his hand on her side "you just change color for the fun of it."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One

Shall We Dance?

"Maybe I do," she mused as they danced.

"Really?" Jareth smirked a little "it has nothing to do with-"

"Shh," she grumbled "you're making me mess up." She tripped a few times and he laughed.

"Well no wonder," he said simply "both of us can lead you know." Piper gave an annoyed stare but he pushed her in the right direction. "Now if you'd follow me," he muttered, grinning at her.

"But I don't want to follow you," she teased. "What if **_I_** want to lead?"

"Then your out of luck," he said and she fell into step with him. He dipped her, but kept her diagonal. She cocked an eyebrow, what was he trying to do? The only thing she could do (rather than slumping there in his arm) was to wrap her arms around his neck to steady herself. She had apparently done what he'd wanted to do because he lifted her back up. He was glad when she didn't move her arms from there new place. He wrapped one arm around her waist and if he hadn't been leading her, she would've stopped cold in her tracks.

"Jareth," she said simply "you shouldn't-"

"Shouldn't what?" he smiled at her. How'd he do that? Piper paused a moment, this was very much like what had happened moments before, only this time it was Jareth who was… he was trying to seduce her? He was better at it than the man she'd danced with before, but this was Jareth… this was her friend, he wouldn't do that to her… would he?

"Shouldn't," her mind wandered. She snapped back. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"Jareth," she growled "whatever your doing."

"Oh," he laughed "Piper just because your attracted to me doesn't mean I'm using magick." She would have liked to slap that smile off his face right then and there. "I'm just helping it along."

"Exactly," she snapped and pulled away from him. Oh dear… Piper didn't wait another moment and just shook her head and walked away, out of the ballroom and locked herself in her room. How could he do this to her? Or was she doing it to herself? Did she like him? Better yet, did she love him? She shook her head, she hoped not. She'd never had someone so close to herself though, and Jareth…

"Piper?" he stood in front of her door. She didn't answer. "Piper I know your in there." She unlocked the door and looked out.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Come back down," he said quietly.

"Jareth I," she paused "I can't."

"Can't or won't?" he asked.

"Both," she said in haste "now if that's all-" she started closing the door again.

"Piper," he moved the door open "listen to me-"

"I don't WANT to," she growled "go away."

"Well too bad," he said "I need to tell you something." She started to protest but he sat her down and covered her mouth gently with his hand. "Piper I wasn't doing anything to you, I promise. And I was just teasing you when I said that you were-"

"But," she paused.

"But?" he asked.

"I was," she muttered "er, am. Sorta. I don't know." He smiled some, really wishing he hadn't rushed her like he did. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Why?" he asked, a little surprised that she'd be sorry for something like liking him.

"I'm just being stupid," she muttered "I'm being all… weird and messing up the ball and-"

"No your not," he said "and don't be sorry." He kissed her cheek and took her hand. "Now come on." She paused a moment and grinned at him.

"What if I don't **_WANT_** to?" she mused.

"I've had just about enough of your mouth young lady," he smirked and picked her up.

"Jareth, put me down," she growled.

"Will you come then?" he asked, walking down the hall, Piper slung over his shoulder.

"If you put me down," she muttered.

"Swear?" he asked.

"Cross my heart," she pushed him some "let me down." He set her back on her feet and she pushed him. "Don't **_DO_** that."

"Why?" he asked.

"Jareth," she growled.

'Okay," he rolled his eyes "I'm just kidding. Geez." He smirked a little. "You thought about me."

"That's it," she poked him in the side and he laughed.

"Stop it," he smirked.

"Then you'd better be nice," she teased "or I'll tell everyone you swallowed soap and had bubble hiccups."

"You would not," he stopped dead in the hall.

"I would," she smiled "so be nice."

"Nice?" he smiled "alright, I will be very 'nice'. In face," he took a step towards her and smirked. He grabbed her around the waist and she yelped.

"Kidding," she laughed as he dragged her onto the balcony.

"Uh huh," he smirked "this is what you get for trying to blackmail me."

"Blackmail?" she laughed "what is this blackmail that you speak of. I wasn't trying to do anything in fact-" He took her hand and she paused. She tried to remember what she was going to say but everything went blank. "I don't think we should…" He nodded.

"I understand," he murmured "until you are ready I will be nothing more than a friend." She frowned, not understanding what he meant. "Piper," he smiled a wiry smile "I care about you… not just as a friend." It was hard for him not to whip out a crystal right then and ask her if she'd just say yes, he'd give her dreams. But that wasn't the way to go and he knew it. She seemed to notice this too. She just seemed to know that this was as hard for him as it was for her and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Okay," she joked "I won't tell anyone about the soap thing." He laughed.

"You know that's not why," he started and she pulled back.

"I know," she nodded "I'm sure your guests are missing you. You'd better go back."

"Your coming," he said.

"I'd rather not," she muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed and awkward now that they both liked the other.

"Piper," he sighed.

"Jareth," she rolled her eyes and he smirked some. "Okay," she teased "I'll go. Just, stop poking me."

"Of course," he promised and they both left.

Author's note:

YAY:smiles: they like each other. Finally, something! But uh, Sarah's coming back in and… it gets real complicated later. Don't worry though, you'll see what happens!

**Conner**: Told you I'd finish it, Amie. We updated all of our stories -


End file.
